Destiny A John and Mary Story
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a special request for chriscross1974. This is a story about how John and Mary got together. Does contain harsh discipline of minors. If this isn't your thing please move on!
1. Chapter 1

DESTINY!

**Once again I'm taking bits and pieces of episodes and their dialogue and twisting them for my own purposes to fit my story. Episodes used are 4.03, 5.13, and 5.14. Barachiel- is counted as one of the four ruling seraphim, and counted the prince of the second heaven. This is a requested story for a loyal reader Chriscross1974, I hope you enjoy! (Not sure how many chapters there will end up being!)**

Chapter 1: Don't judge a book by its cover!

"You wanted to see me, Barachiel?" Cupid asked.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about John Winchester and Mary Campbell."

"Why does Heaven care if Harry met Sally?"

"Oh, mostly we don't, but there are certain bloodlines and destinies that must be upheld" Barachiel stated.

"Yeah, well John and Mary hate each other and they'll never make it as a couple. Besides, Mary has a boyfriend and they've been together since second grade." Cupid informed his superior.

"I don't care about her boyfriend or what you have to do but it is imperative that John and Mary get together. Their sons have to be born, so John and Mary need to become a match made in heaven!"

"How do you propose I do that? They have nothing in common; they don't like anything about each other. Her family are hunters and he knows nothing about that kind of life. He seems to be the type that wouldn't want his wife working let alone hunting."

"I don't care how you achieve it Cupid! Get them together so that Mary can give birth to Michael and Lucifer's vessels! They are the key to the Apocalypse." Barachiel bellowed.

"Seriously?"

"It's not a million random acts of chance, that let John and Mary be born, to meet and to eventually fall in love and have two sons. Think of the million random choices they make and each one leads them closer to their destiny. Because it's not random and it's not chance, it's a plan and it's playing itself out perfectly. Just point them in the right direction and give a little push!" the prince explained.

"Okay boss, I'm on it!" Cupid says as he turns and walks out the door.

John Winchester was considered a bad boy because he lived on the west side of town, his dad was a mechanic and he wore a leather jacket. He actually was a very quiet polite boy that didn't care what anyone thought of him. He just let them think what they wanted. He was a tall, good looking well built young man. His bad boy reputation grew and grew. Sure he knew Mary Campbell. Although he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the whole school, she was so far out of his league that he didn't even think about them getting together.

Mary Campbell had been dating James Roberson since the second grade. Sure she knew John Winchester but he was considered a bad boy and her dad warned her to stay away from boys like him. Her dad really liked James. He came from a "good" upstanding family, and her dad hoped that one day Mary would marry him. Mary thought so too, but then…..

Mary was sitting on the bleachers inside the school working on homework waiting for James to get done with football practice. It was too cold for her to sit outside and watch him so she got permission to sit inside. She noticed John Winchester was sweeping the floor, 'no doubt a punishment for something' she chuckled to herself. He actually was doing some work for the janitor to earn some money to buy a car.

Mary shivered as she felt a chill. She didn't think too much about it until she noticed she could see her breath. She knew that could only mean a ghost so she gathered up her stuff and was going to leave right away to tell to her dad. As she stood up she saw the ghost of a young girl about her age. The Ghost yelled "He's mine, leave him alone" and pushed her. Mary's ankle caught the bench as she fell out of the bleachers. John saw her fall and rushed to help her.

"Are you okay Miss Campbell" John asked her as he reached down to help her stand.

She had never thought about John as anything but trouble but when he called her Miss Campbell and touched her hand, she felt tingly. She wasn't thinking about the pain in her ankle or the few tears in her eyes.

John's heart was racing as he touched the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He wanted to kiss away the tears. 'What was wrong with me?' He thought, 'I never think things like that.'

"It's Mary and I'm okay, thank you. May I call you John?" She said as she wiped away some of the tears but winced as she put pressure on her right ankle. "Ouch."

""Yes Mary, John is fine." He blushed. "Here sit down and let me gather up your stuff and I'll help you home or where ever you need to go."

"That's nice of you thank you!"

The janitor walked in and saw John with Mary. He didn't look too happy. Here he was letting John do some of his work and he gave him a little money and John wasn't working he was flirting. He was going to lay down the law right now,

"John Winchester, what do you think you are doing?"

John winced and instantly set the books on the bench and went to stand in front of Mr. Thompson. "Sir, Miss Campbell took a fall down the bleachers and I was helping her up."

"Mary, is that true?" Mr. Thompson asked.

John tried not to be upset that man he worked for didn't believe him. He didn't think that adults would buy into the stereo type that he was a troublemaker. He dropped his head and stared at the floor waiting for Mr. Thompson to speak again.

"Yes Mr. Thompson, I've hurt my ankle falling from the bleachers and he offered to help me get to James."

"Thank you Mary." Mr. Thompson stated and then he turned to John, "What do you intend to do John? I need you to do the work I gave you to do. I was counting on you. If you walk off the job don't even think of coming back. I'll pay you for the work you have done but our agreement will be over."

"John, thank you. I'm okay I promise." Mary said as she gathered up her books and headed out of the gym.

Mary tried not to limp until after she was out of sight. But the pain was intense and she hobbled and gasp at the pain. She was surprised when she felt her weight being shifted to her left as John wrapped his arm around her for support.

"Mr. Thompson, I want to thank you for the opportunity. I would really love to continue helping you and earning the money I needed, but I can't in all good conscious allow an injured woman to hobble away without any assistance. If you ever have any other opportunities that you would like me to help you with, all you need to do is ask, Thank you sir."

"John, I knew everyone was dead wrong about you. You are truly a fine young man and all I have to say is, you need to be here after school tomorrow. I'm honored to have you work for me."

"Thank you sir, I'd shake your hand but mine are full." John answered with a nod then he turned back to Mary. "So Mary, where to?"

"The football field please." Mary told him. "John, would you really have quit your job to help me?"

"Yeah I think I just did, I got lucky that he is letting me come back."

"He's right you know?"

"Who's right?"

"Mr. Thompson, everyone is dead wrong about you!"

They stopped long enough to get their coats on and headed towards the football field and James Roberson. Mary was leaning very heavily on John for support. They were both kind of lost in feelings they didn't understand but were happy about.

Cupid followed them and was as confused as they were. He shot his arrow at Mary, but as she fell, it went right over her and into the far wall. 'Do they really like each other?' Cupid thought.

James had been rearing back to throw the ball when he spotted John Winchester with his hands all over his girl. He threw the ball harder than he intended to and ran over them. He grabbed Mary and kind of tossed her to the side and he grabbed John and punched him in the eye before he knew what hit him yelling,

"Winchester, you son of a bitch, get your greasy hands off of my girl. I don't know who the hell you think you are you fucking grease monkey your dirty hands don't need to be pawing my girlfriend."

John didn't fight back; he just let the guy rant and rave. Mary limped over to John to see if he was okay. She was yelling at James the whole time.

"James, what was that all about? I got hurt and he was helping me." She turned to John, "John, are you okay?"

"I'll have a black eye but I'm fine. You really need to get off that ankle."

"How dare you James? You should be thanking him for helping me and you hit him." Mary yelled. You make it sound like I'm your property. I'm not!"

"Guys like him don't need to be around girls like you. It might give them the impression that he could possibly have someone like you as a girlfriend. They need to learn to live within their class."

"What did you just say?" Mary questioned and looked at James like he'd lost his mind. "I can't believe you? I thought I knew you but I've always been told when push comes to shove, you find out a person's true character."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you James Anthony Roberson are a pig and I don't want to date you anymore!" Mary takes his ring off from around her neck and throws it at him. "It also means that John Winchester is more of a gentleman then you'll ever be."

"Okay Mary I get that you're upset. But you're embarrassing me. Once you calm back down, you'll come to you senses and straighten up. Here take this back and head home. I'll see you after practice." He leaned over to kiss her and instead of kissing him back, she punched him in the eye.

"There now you know how it feels. Do you know that John was willing to give up a job to see that I got home safely? You won't even leave practice early to do the same and I'm supposedly your girlfriend. I don't want your ring and I don't want to see you again, don't come over tonight! Come on John can you please help me home?"

"Sure thing Mary, just lean on me." John grabbed her around the waist and they headed to her house.

John didn't have a car yet, he was saving to get one. Some days he gets to use his dad's car but today wasn't one of those days. Mary lived a few miles from the school. John had an idea that might make the trip faster so he asked,

"Mary, it would be easier if I gave you a piggy back ride. We would make better time, it would take the pressure off of your ankle and you'd get home to get your ankle looked at faster than if we continued on like this. Would that be okay with you?"

"Sure," she answered.

So, John lifted Mary onto his back and grabbed her behind the knees careful not to touch the swollen ankle. He tried to get her mind off of the pain so he started running in circles and weaving back and forth trying to get her to laugh. It worked. Little did either of them know, James left practice shortly after they left the school campus and he was at Mary's house when they got there. Mary's dad and James were on the porch when Mary and John rounded the corner. Mary and John were both laughing until Mary spotted a very angry father. John looked towards where Mary was looking as she asked him to let her down.

"John let me down please. Thank you but you should really leave now. I'll deal with their bull. You've been nothing but a complete gentleman and they're going to be complete asses."

"You're injured. I'd be no better than James if I picked up now and left you high and dry. I'll take you to your father and listen to anything he has to say to me."

"You truly are a good man John Winchester. I'm sorry I believed all the rumors about you and I'd be honored if I could call you my friend."

"It'd be my pleasure."

"Mary Elizabeth Campbell, get up here right now!"

"Yeah time for round two with James." She whispered.

John helps Mary up the steps to the porch. Her dad instantly takes her from John and sits her in a chair. He casts a downward glare at John. John is unfazed and stands next to Samuel and offers his hand to the man saying,

"Mr. Campbell, I'm John Winchester."

"John" Samuel said. "What brings you to my house?"

"Mary was injured and she asked me to help her get home."

"Nice shiner what happened."

"Daddy, I'll tell you what happened."

"Mary, you shouldn't interrupt your father like that." James admonished trying to look good in Samuel's eyes.

"James, you have nothing to do with this. I want you to leave my house and leave me alone."

"Mary, don't talk to our guest like that."

"He isn't my guest, I told him not to come over."

"Stop being rude! I raised you better than that."

"You raised me to stand up for myself and not to hang out with the wrong kind of person."

"Yes I did and yet, John Winchester seems to be on my porch."

"Daddy, how could you be so rude? James did nothing but order me around and act like he owned me and John came to my rescue and helped me."

"If he is such a nice boy, why did he hit James?"

"He didn't hit James I did!"

"So they each have a black eye but they didn't do it to each other?"

"James hit John and I hit James."

"That's not what James told me."

"He's lying to you. You're actually going to believe him over me?"

"I think your emotions are a little out of control right now and you're mad at James and want to see him punished."

"That is pure and utter bullshit dad."

Samuel crossed over to her stood her up and swatted her very harshly four times. He yelled,

"That will be enough of that."

John interrupted, "Mr. Campbell, clearly this is all my fault and I will gladly take any punishment Mary has coming."

"Wise of you to say so son." Henry Winchester said coming up behind John.

John closed his eyes, took a deep breath and slowly asked, "Sir what are you doing here?" John made sure not to look at his dad as his dad hated fighting and a black eye would surely mean trouble for him.

"I got a phone call from Mr. Campbell that said you had gotten into a fight with James and he got a black eye and Mary got hurt in the process."

"No sir, that isn't what happened" John answered angrily.

"You watch your tone with me boy!" John's dad bellowed swatting John forcefully.

"Yes sir," John stated blushing because he got swatted in front of Mary.

"Daddy, I fell and John helped me. James hit him and I hit James. Please stop this, it's wrong. James, tell the truth!"

"I did tell the truth."

"James Anthony Roberson, if you let this happen, we will never get back together EVER!"

"Mary Elizabeth, calm down right now."

"No, you taught me to stand up for injustice and this isn't right, so no I won't calm down."

"You young lady will not talk to me that way." He crossed the porch again to reach his daughter.

"Mr. Campbell, please, I take full responsibility for everything that happened today. My father is here, let him deal with it and let's be done with the whole mess." He looked at Mary and smiled. This was to let her know that it was going to be okay.

Mary smiled back and her eyes teared up. She hated this but noticed the pleading in John's eyes and decided to let it go.

"Mr. Campbell, Master James, is that acceptable to both of you." Henry asked.

"It's fine with me" James uttered.

"Me too." Samuel said.

"Okay, could I trouble you for the use of your living room? I won't embarrass my son by doing this outside or in front of his peers. I hope hearing his punishment will be sufficient."

"Yes to all of the above. Follow me."

"Sure one thing before we go in, Jonathan, look at me."

John knew this would sink him even further. His dad hated fighting. He turned around slowly and looked up into his father's angry eyes. His dad shook his head back and forth in disappointment.

"Okay John, apologize because I really doubt that you will be in the mood to in a few minutes."

"Yes sir, Mr. Campbell and Mary, I'm sorry for any trouble I may have caused you today. Please forgive me."

Mary had tears running down her cheeks. John looked into her eyes and winked to assure her that everything would be fine. She mouthed the words 'sorry' and she smiled back. Before he registered what was happening John's dad walked up behind him and swatted him twice.

"When I said to apologize, I meant to everyone!"

"Yes sir, James, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."

James didn't say anything he just had a grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat. John looked at him and shot daggers with his eyes. He was then led into the Campbell's Living room. The door was closed behind them and Mary, James and Samuel were outside the door sitting at the table.

In the room, John was mentally preparing himself for the onslaught he would soon feel from his dad's belt.

"Drop them and bend over the back of the couch son."

Henry slid his belt through its loops as John went about baring his backside without a word. He knew he'd done nothing wrong, but he wasn't going to let Mary get in trouble. Henry got John into the exact position he desired and doubled over his belt. He raised it high and let the first lick fall.

John hissed as the pain registered burning across his backside. Mary heard the distinct sound of the belt hitting bare skin and started crying. James came over near her and she pushed him away. She looked into her dad's eyes then put her hands over her face and cried. Samuel hopes she learns that you can't trust people like John Winchester. James just sits there and smiles thinking, 'Now he knows not to mess with people above him!'

John was fighting a losing battle and he knew it. He could only remain quiet for so long. The more the belt fell, the more he cried out. His quiet gasps turned into yelps and whines. Tears and snot were running down his face and his ass was on fire. There is no way he'd be sitting comfortably tomorrow.

Mary vowed to get even with James for this. To get John in trouble because he was angry about him helping me is just spiteful. What did she see in him all of these years?

"On your elbows son." Henry directed knowing this would cause John up on his toes for access to his sit spots and thighs.

These words were good news and bad news to John. Good because the spanking was coming to a close and bad because this meant his sit spots and thighs would soon join in the fire. His dad didn't disappoint, he yelled out when the first lick hit his thighs. Mary jumped at the noise and put her hands over her ears. Her heart physically hurt at the sound of John's pain.

Ten licks to each sit spot and thigh and Henry re-threaded his belt. John was spent and lay over the couch trying to recompose him self but it was too soon to be able to fully do so. Henry gave him a couple of minutes before he patted John's back. John knew that this was an indication to get up.

"We've taken enough of the Campbell's time. Get yourself together and we can talk about this more at home. They've heard enough."

John wanted to break down and cry some more. Why would they need to 'talk' any more? He wiped his eyes and tried to put on his game face. No matter what he tried to do, red eyes and tear tracks would be evident.

Henry opened the door and John slowly walked out, flinching from the movement. He nodded towards the group gathered there, gave Mary another reassuring smile and slowly made his way to the front door.

"Thank you for the use of your living room. Sorry to meet you under such terrible circumstances, I'm Henry Winchester."

"I'm Samuel Campbell. It's a pleasure to meet you; it's nice to know there are other parents that take their kids to task when necessary."

"Trust me; he won't be repeating this behavior. I'll let him know in no uncertain terms when we finish our discussion at home. We've taken up far too much of your time already and for that I'm sorry."

"I'm satisfied with your punishment and accept your apology. Good night Henry."

"Good night to you to Samuel." With that John turned and headed out after his son.

"I'll leave you two to make up." Samuel said leaving the room.

"How could you James! Get out of my house. I never want to see you again."

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Never call me baby again! What's wrong, did you not hear the thrashing John got for nothing. He did nothing wrong and his dad isn't done with him yet. How could you just sit there and let an innocent person be punished that severely and do nothing about it? I don't know who you are right now and I don't like what I see. Now, take your ring and get the fuck out of my house."

James didn't say a word. He picked up his ring and walked out the door. 'You'll come around Mary. We've been together since we were seven. You can't just walk away from that.' He thought to himself as he walked to his car. He was met at the side door by Mary's dad.

"You okay son?"

"Yes sir, I'm fine."

"Don't worry about Mary, she'll calm down and come around. Women can be fickle but they eventually see things they way they really are and not with all that emotional bull crap. I'm sorry John Winchester messed things up."

"No worries Mr. Campbell, I'll give Mary the time she needs to realize we were meant to be together. John Winchester is no threat to me and his daddy made sure he got what was coming to him."

"Yeah, I'll give the man that one. He surely handed John his ass. That will teach him not to start fights and manhandle my little girl."

"Goodnight Mr. Campbell, it's getting late and I need to get to the house."

"Night James, have your dad call me if you get in any trouble for being late and I'll straighten things out."

"Thank you sir, I will."

Samuel watched the young man pull out of his driveway before he went back inside. He was going to go try to talk some sense into his little girl before she let a good man like James Roberson get away from her.

John and his dad pull up to his house. John had been trying to sit comfortably but not finding a position. John wonders how much more trouble he is in. This sucks but he wouldn't sit by and let Mary get herself in trouble over him. That wouldn't be proper in his eyes. Maybe it was a bit old fashioned but that was just the way he was. They parked the car and his dad told him,

"Go in the house and get your shower and get ready for bed. Then head up to the loft. Get what you need because you'll be spending the night up there, I'll be up shortly."

"Yes sir" He said holding back the attitude he wanted to portray. He did everything right and yet he was the one who would be sleeping in the room over the garage on his stomach. It's not even five o'clock and he has to get ready for bed. Sometimes he really hated his dad.

His dad calls the room over the garage the loft. Whenever John is grounded for something severe and/or getting bedtime spankings he had to sleep up there. That way his mom didn't have to hear him getting spanked, his dad thought it was inappropriate to put a woman through that and he had no comforts just the bare necessities. It isn't like he was forced to sleep in the garage on the floor or anything like that. It just had a bed, light and a desk for homework and meals. There was heat and bathroom, a ½ bath. There was just no radio, TV, books anything to keep you entertained. The purpose in his dad's eyes was for John to think about why he was there and how to avoid going back and for his to spend his time being bored, and studying for school.

John gathered his things together and headed to shower. He let the hot water help relieve his stress. He stood with his ass away from the stream of water. His thoughts drifted to Mary. He's had a crush on her for a long time. He thought she was the prettiest girl in Lawrence, Kansas.

He started thinking about his arms around her, giving her a piggy back ride as he took her home and her laugh and he got hard. The more he thought about her the harder he got. He slid his hand down to his swollen cock. Part of him felt like this was being disrespectful to Mary but he couldn't stop. Then he turned to grab the soap and the water jets hit his ass and the pain caused him to instantly go limp. The reminder that he was going to get more licks kept him soft.

John finished his shower disappointed and got into his sweats. He gathered his stuff not risking taking anything that he wasn't allowed to have as his dad would check his bags out. He headed to the loft thinking about how unfair all of this was.

His and Mary's dads didn't even listen to the truth. They had trusted James' word. He could tell Mary's dad would always think the worst of him. He'd never be good enough for her. And his dad always thought the worst of him so he'd expected that from him. He'd never believe John over any adult or any child of an "upstanding" member of the community.

He knew the reason his dad was the way he was. His father, John's grandpa, died when Henry was 11. Henry became the man of the family. His mother hadn't been well so all discipline and the raising of his brothers and sisters rested on his shoulders (He had 2 brothers and 3 sisters). Times were different back then and he raised 5 children, and they all turned out great. So, his dad was very old fashioned about discipline, which John and his backside hated.

He heard the door to the garage open and then his father's footsteps on the stairs. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He didn't know what the rest of his punishments would be, but he figured out his ass was more than likely to give his dad's belt another workout.

Henry came in and checked through John's bag finding nothing. John really learned his lesson when he tried to sneak in a radio and snacks. He vowed never to ever do anything like that again. He couldn't sit still for a week without squirming. Satisfied his dad pulled out the desk chair and told John,

"Sit down son, we need to talk."

John reluctantly sat on the bed slowly as his backside still hurt. He looked up at his father waiting to hear the rest of his punishment. He wished his dad would listen to him but he knew he wouldn't so he didn't even bother to deny anything. It all came down to fighting and he knew it. His dad didn't tolerate it and he thinks that's what happened. That's why John is spending the night up here in the loft.

"I don't need to tell you how I feel about fighting do I?"

"No sir."

"Okay then, this is what's going to happen; you're going to do your homework until dinner, I decided not to make you go to bed without it so I'll bring you something simple. After dinner you can do some more studying and at 7:30, I'll come back give you another spanking and then you can go to bed. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes sir, for how many days?"

"I think the loft treatment for tonight will be enough, as long as there is no more trouble out of you this week. You may go out this weekend but have an hour earlier curfew and bedtime, no TV or radio just books. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay I'll leave you to your homework. See you at dinner time."

"Yes sir," John answered getting up, grabbing his back pack, and sitting in the chair that his dad just got out of.

Homework done, dinner came and went; studying for Monday's test done, then he heard the sound he was dreading, his dad coming to "say" goodnight. 'Remember you did this to protect Mary. You're doing this for her.' John repeated over and over in his head. John had stood, pulled out the chair, lowered his sweats and bent over the desk when he heard his dad open the door from the house. He knew the rules. He was expected to listen out for his dad and be in position, bottom bared waiting for punishment.

His dad didn't knock there was no need to, John was in the room to be punished. Henry had his belt off already. He wanted this to be over with just as much as John did. He took up his position to the left of John, put his left hand on John's back and raised the belt in the right hand and brought it down hard and fast over and over.

John's ideas to remain stoic for as long as possible went out the window four licks in. He was a sniveling mess by the time his dad told him to reach the far end of the desk, which gave him access to his sit spots. After dad brutally assaulted the sit spot and thighs, he stopped the onslaught. For comfort, dad left his hand on John's back for one minute.

John wished he would just get his hand off of him and leave so John could have some privacy. Usually, John did the crime so he did the time. This time though he chose to take the blame for the crime, so just leave him alone and let him do the time. He hated his dad's post spanking routines He wanted to be left alone. Comfort was for babies. Hell when he was little, his dad used to pick him up and put him in his lap and rub his back until he calmed down. John used to love that, but that all stopped when his dad decided he was old enough to be sent to the loft. He remembers that day like it just happened yesterday.

FLASHBACK

John was nervous about an exam. He was supposed to go away for the weekend with his best friend Mike Guenther and his family but if he did badly on the test then he was grounded. He made a huge mistake and he cheated and got caught. John was sent to the principal's office and his dad was called.

Henry came to collect his son and give permission for the principal to paddle him, old time school. He got four licks with the paddle that had him in tears and was suspended for the rest of the week, two days. He was sent to get his books and back pack and meet his dad in the car.

He gingerly sat in the seat; he still very much felt the sting of the paddle. The car ride back to the house was silent. Once they got inside the house, Henry told his son to go to his room he would be up soon.

After what seemed like hours, John was told to grab his back pack and any school textbook or story he was reading for school and follow him. His dad led him through the kitchen and out into the garage. John wasn't sure what was going on but he was sure he didn't like it. They went up the stairs to the room that his uncles stayed in when they came to visit. John was confused. He knew he was in trouble but he didn't know what was going on or what was going to happen.

"Sit down John we need to talk."

"Yes sir," John said as he sat carefully.

"I'll bet you are wondering what we are doing here?"

"Yes sir,"

"Well John, you're 13 now and are old enough to have more severe consequences for your actions. If you do things that I deem are serious infractions, then you'll find yourself here. You're grounded through the weekend. You'll be staying in the room until Monday morning when you head back to school. There's no entertainment for you at all, thus this plain room. You're allowed to do homework, study ahead or do assignments ahead, or read books that pertain to your classes or are required for school. There'll be no TV, no radio, no toys or games, and no books for entertainment. When you aren't studying, you're to be thinking about what landed you here and how to avoid it in the future." His dad explained then continued,

"You'll be allowed to use the shower once a day since the bathroom up here doesn't have one. All your meals will be eaten up here. I'll tell you if I'll bring them or if you'll come to get them. In addition to those punishments, you'll receive a bedtime spanking each night while you're here, not every time but this time. I'll come deliver your punishment at 7:30 and you'll go to bed afterwards. Do you understand all of that son?"

"Yes sir," John answered with tears running down his cheeks.

"Okay, another thing is you'll be getting a spanking right now and then one at bedtime. I'll not tolerate a cheater, or a liar. This is one of the most terrible things you've ever done and I intend to make sure it's something you never repeat. You'll not be going away with Mike this weekend. Now, let's get this over with. You can take a nap afterwards and when you get up, work on school work."

"Yes sir," John cried standing.

His dad sat on the bed motioned for John to drop his pants and get over his knee. His dad started with his hand and turned his bottom bright red. The licks from the paddle were instantly set back on fire. Once John was a blubbering mess, his dad took off his belt and gave him one lick per year of age, thirteen.

As usual John laid there until he composed him self some but the usual being held by his dad, was replaced by a one armed hug and his dad turned and walked out the door leaving John confused and hurt, if this was what growing up and being a man meant, he didn't like it at all.

END FLASHBACK

John was so lost in his memory that he almost missed the pat on his back from his dad letting him know it was time to get up. He stood up, fixed his clothes and nodded to his dad before his dad walked out the door and down the steps. He was glad to see the man leave.

Sure he loved his dad, but right now he couldn't stand him. He wished he wasn't so old fashioned and didn't believe everything an adult told him about his son. Why couldn't he believe his son or at least hear his side of the story? 'If I every have any kids, I swear I'll hear them out and get the truth before jumping to conclusions. If they ever lie to me about something and I believe them, then they won't sit for a week.' John thought to himself as he went to use the bathroom and wash the tears and snot off his face before bed.

He climbed in bed on his stomach and realized that he was indeed very tired. He thought about what brought him here and then he remembered Mary, beautiful, gorgeous Mary. He drifted to sleep picturing her face smiling up at him and he was smiling and winking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Kitten, do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Samuel asked Mary when all their company had left.

"Samuel Colten Campbell don't you start with her! Look at her she's upset enough and she's hurt." Deanna says as she races across the porch towards her crying daughter. "Where are you hurting Mary?"

"My ankle Mama, I was pushed down the bleachers and caught my ankle on one of the seats." Mary explained crying because of the throbbing she was feeling in her ankle. "Daddy, I need to talk to you. Could you please carry me into the house? This is a conversation nobody needs to hear." She glanced at Mrs. Drake peering out through her lacy curtains, with her window open.

Samuel walked over and picked up his daughter and carried her into the house. Mary flinched as she was carried into the living room, the sounds of Mr. Winchester's belt hitting John's bare flesh echoed in her memory. She felt her tears threaten to fall faster. Her Dad sat her on the couch and asked her,

"What's up kitten?"

"Daddy, I was pushed down the bleachers in the gym by a ghost. I was doing my homework when I felt a chill but it wasn't until I could see my breath that I knew something wasn't right. I gathered up my books and started to leave. As I got up, I saw the ghost of a young girl that yelled "He's mine, leave him alone" and pushed me. That is how I hurt my ankle. John Winchester saw me fall and came to help me."

"I don't want to talk about the Winchester's right now; I want you to tell me everything about this young girl so I can get it taken care of before she hurts someone else."

"Sam, I think you need to call your brother Jacob to take care of this we need to get Mary to the hospital to get her ankle checked out. Look how swollen it is!" Deanna held up Mary's leg so her husband could see, Mary flinched at the movement.

"Jacob, it' Sam, can you come over? I've got a case I need you to take, Mary got hurt by a ghost and I need to get her ankle looked at. Thanks see you when you get here."

The case handed off and Mary loaded in the car, they headed to the Lawrence Memorial Hospital emergency room. The x-rays showed a hairline fracture and Mary was put in a cast. She was given some medicine for the pain and was feeling kind of loopy. Her thoughts turned to John. She hoped that his Dad didn't give him any additional punishments. She had to make sure she thanked him for taking the blame and the punishment.

"How's my little kitten feeling?" Sam asked his little girl.

Mary suddenly wanted to throw things around the room, angry at the injustice that took place at her house earlier. She closed her eyes not wanting to see her Dad but knew disrespect wouldn't be tolerated. She tried with every ounce of strength in her being to not lash out but this proved to be too difficult as the medication blocked all of her inhibitions.

"I'm feeling much better than John Winchester is feeling right now because of you."

"You'd better reign in that attitude right now young lady before your backside meets the same fate as his did. Broken leg or not, I will not be spoken to in that tone of voice."

Samuel's bald head was so red Mary swore that she could see heat radiating off of it but it just might be the codeine they had given her. She tried to get some self preservation to kick in. She didn't trust herself not to say something wrong so she bit the inside of her cheek to keep in check. She was concentrating so hard at not saying something stupid that she didn't hear her father. It took a hard swat to bring her back to reality, that and the blood in her mouth from biting her cheek when she was swatted.

"Mary Elizabeth Campbell, do you understand that speaking to me in that tone of voice will not be tolerated?"

"Yes sir, I understand that but Daddy I don't understand why you didn't believe me. Why would you take James' word over mine?"

"Kitten, James' a fine upstanding young man. He's never lied to me before and John Winchester's a hoodlum. Now I know that bad boys have their appeal to young girls like you and he convinced you to lie to me to get even with James. I know James hurt you by his actions but you deserve better than to be manhandled by John Winchester. James was kind enough to convince me not to punish you for the lies so you ought to be thankful to the boy and bake him some cookies or something like that to make it up to him."

"I'll never make up with him Daddy." Mary screamed. "We're through! He lied and got you all to believe his lies because John isn't perfect like you think James is. He punched John for helping me and said he was manhandling me. He was awful so I punched him in the eye. I did that not John. I'm sorry that you won't get to have James as the perfect son-in-law but John Winchester is a far better man than James will ever be. I'll never marry him! EVER!"

"Young lady that is enough out of you, I told you I wouldn't put up with your attitude and raising your voice to me. We will discuss this later because I won't tolerate such blatant disrespect! Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes sir."

Mary blew out a long exasperated breath and pouted. Deanna ran a hand up and down Sam's back to calm him down. The nurse came in and released them. Mary was given crutches and taught to use them. The doctor gave her pain pills for school that wouldn't knock her out and something for when she was home to help her sleep.

They loaded back in the car and headed home. The tension between father and daughter was as thick as fog. Deanna tried to referee but decided silence was the best thing for the situation at the Moment. They pulled up to the house and Samuel offered his hand to Mary. She closed her eyes and willed her hand to reach out and grab her father's waiting hand. It felt like sticking her hand in an open flame but she bit down on her bottom lip and made it seem like it was the pain of the break rather than the pain of the betrayal she felt not being believed.

Her Mom directed her Dad to take her to her room and get her in bed. Deanna then sent Samuel to the pharmacy to get Mary's prescriptions filled as she helped Mary get out of her clothes and into PJs. She could sense that Mary was upset and wanted to have a chance to talk to her daughter. She got up from the bed and went to Mary's window acting like she was closing the already closed curtains so she could look and watch her husband drive away. Once he was out of sight, she turned to Mary sat on her bed and held her hand and asked,

"Okay princess, tell me what's wrong. What happened today?"

"Oh Mommy, why wouldn't Daddy listen to me? I don't understand why he didn't believe me. He chose to believe James rather than his own flesh and blood. Why?" Tears were pouring down Mary's cheeks as she sobbed heartbroken.

"Honey, I'm not sure I know the answer to that. I think it may have to do with the fact that John isn't the type of boy your Dad wants you hanging out with so he it was easy for him to believe what James was saying over John. Since your and John's story were that same, he dismissed your version for James'. He thinks that James would be a good man to take care of you and a good choice for you to marry."

"Not anymore, I've only ever dated him and right now, I don't know what I saw in him. Mama it's like the older we get and the closer to being marrying age, the more possessive and angry he gets towards me. I'm sorry if it upsets you and Daddy but I can't be with him ever again"

"Honey, you're young and you may date many many more men before you find the one you want to get married to and have kids with. Your happiness and protection is what matters not what anyone else thinks you should do. Now stop thinking about things and close your eyes and rest. I'm going to go finish dinner. I'll wake you up when it's finished."

"Yes Ma'am, Mama?"

"Yeah princess?"

"Is Daddy going to spank me for yelling at him?"

"I'm going to talk to him and see if I can't calm him down some. You still may end up with a few swats but I'll try to convince him just his hand and nothing else."

"Thank you Mom, I love you."

"I love you too. Now, close your eyes."

Mary napped, woke up to eat and then got ready for bed. She fell into a deep sleep. Her dreams kept coming back to one subject, John Eric Winchester!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John woke up when his very sore backside connected with his mattress as he tried to roll over. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his clock to check the time. It was only 5:30am so he had a half hour before he was allowed to leave the room to get ready for school. He hated his Dad's stupid rules. He wanted to go take a shower and get ready to go. His homework was more than done and he couldn't sleep any more. He didn't want to sit at all, so with nothing left to do he went to the bathroom then packed up his backpack.

He really wanted to break the rules and just go shower, but his Dad said that this was the only night he had to stay up here. All of that could change if he didn't behave. He grabbed his English book and started the next chapter while lying on his stomach until the alarm went off.

He quickly jumped up, turned the alarm off, grabbed his backpack and headed towards a long over due shower. He got ready in record time, ate, kissed his Mom goodbye and headed out the door. He had planned to ride his bike today but due to the fact he didn't want to sit, he changed his mind and walked.

He kept thinking about Mary all the way to the school. He wondered if she had gotten into any trouble or if he saved her from it. His hand involuntarily balled into a fist as he thought of James Roberson and the way he treated Mary. He wanted to knock the shit out of that son of a bitch for mistreating her and he didn't care if he got his ass beat every night for a week. He'd love the satisfaction of seeing that bastard cowering on the ground. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear his best friend Mike hollering at him and he jumped when Mike grabbed his shoulder.

"Dammit dude so not cool." John yelled.

"Damn John, take a chill pill you're being a putz." Mike said. "Dude, it's true, look at that shiner. Gimme the lowdown! You okay Johnny? I heard what happened."

"What did you hear?" John asked curiously.

"Well, I heard you stole Mary from James after a fight. Then James told Mr. Campbell that you hurt Mary and he called your Dad, who blistered your butt good with a belt in Mary's living room."

"I didn't steal anyone. Mary got hurt and I helped her to James. James socked me in the eye for touching his girl. Mary got pissed, I took her home, and he got their first and lied about the whole situation."

Mike thought about what John said. He looked at John, shook his head, and looked around to see if there was anyone visible then wacked John's ass with a text book. John jumped and yelped covering his backside. Then he quickly looked around to make sure nobody else saw and yelled,

"What the fuck Mike? Why the hell did you do that?"

"The rumor was true? Your Dad wore you out at Mary's house."

"Yes, James lied, Mary defended me and her Dad started swatting her. I couldn't let her get in trouble so I took the blame. My Dad saw the black eye and you know how he feels about fighting. So yes, he took a belt to me, are you satisfied now or are you going to hit me again?"

"That's so bogus! What else happened? Are you and Mary an item now?"

"No we aren't an item and next time, just ask. I'm not going to be sitting very well as it is and you just made it worse."

They walked in silence for a few blocks. John was thinking about Mary again and wondered what it would be like if she was his girl. Mike was just thinking about nothing really. He was glad his Dad wasn't as strict as John's Dad. Then he started thinking about the weekend. He turned to John and asked,

"Shit, what about our plans this weekend? Did you have to sleep in the garage and did your Dad belt you at home too? "

"I'm off the hook for this weekend as long as there is no more trouble and as far as you other two questions, yes to both."

"Damn dude what a strict asshole!"

"Mike, my Dad might be strict asshole but only I get to bad mouth him okay?"

"Chill it's cool I meant no harm, sorry!" Mike raised his hands in surrender.

They rounded the corner to see the school sitting in the distance. John cringed, thinking about having to sit all day trying not to squirm. He was really thankful that his Dad had decided that one night punishment was enough.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mary woke up feeling better than she thought she would. Her leg throbbed, but nothing like she'd expected. She got ready for school and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Her Dad was sitting at the table and she hesitated a second before she went in because she knew her Dad hadn't punished her for being disrespectful.

"Good morning Kitten, how's the leg?"

"It's throbbing Daddy but not as much as I thought it would. Did Uncle Jacob find the information about the ghost?"

"He thinks he found her but doing more research today to confirm. Salt and burn will probably be tonight."

"I wonder what triggered her attack."

"I don't know, now eat."

"Yes sir, thanks Mom." Mary grabbed her fork and dug into the eggs her Mom just brought her.

Samuel stood up to get ready for work. He ran a dry cleaner to support his family and his hunting. He kissed his wife, grabbed his jacket and leaned down, kissed Mary and whispered in her ear,

"We'll have our talk tonight before bed, understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand," Mary's hopes were dashed. "Have a good day at work Daddy, I love you."

"Love you to kitten."

Samuel walked out the door and Mary looked at her Mom. She was really hoping Mom had convinced Dad that it was the drugs that caused the disrespect, but she knew it wasn't true and so did her Daddy.

"Before you ask, yes I talked to your Dad. He is going to hear you out and not use his belt, other than that I can't tell you what's going to happen. Now let's get going. It's going to take you longer to get around. I'll go in with you and get you permission to leave classes early."

"Thanks Mom you're the greatest."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Once they arrived at the school, Mike and John parted ways because they have classes on different floors. John's first class was English. His heart was racing because he had that class with Mary and he couldn't wait to see her and check to see if her ankle was okay. His heart plummeted when he rounded the corner from the stairway and saw Mary's cast and crutches. He wanted to run over to her and help her with her backpack but he was too embarrassed to talk to her after the whipping she overheard. He kept his head down and was waiting until she got into the class room.

Mary, on the other hand had different ideas. She spotted John and noticed he had his head down and his back turned away from the class. She wasn't' sure if it was because he was angry about the trouble he got in or embarrassed. She decided that it didn't matter to her; she was going to thank him for the help and apologize for getting him in trouble. She hobbled over towards him. John heard her coming and closed his eyes praying that she wasn't coming to see him but knew she was. She got right behind him and called out,

"Hey John," he turned to face her.

"Hi Mary, does it hurt much?" He said trying to direct the conversation.

"The doctor gave me some medicine to ease the pain some. How are you?"

"I'm great." He blurted out trying to avoid the real question she had.

"Did you get into any more trouble?"

John didn't want to answer that he could feel his cheeks blushing. He did want to lie but he decided to omit the spanking and just told her, "I got a good talking to and sent to bed early."

"I'm so sorry John; I can't believe James did that. I thought I knew him but I guess I never really did if he can do this and not feel guilty about it. I can't believe our father's believed him so quickly. I'm really sorry your Dad um did you know what."

"Me too, but let's not talk about it okay?" John whispered hoping nobody overheard.

"Yeah, oh shit John I'm sorry," She said looking around the hallway. "Thank you John. I learned that there are a few gentlemen left in the world and you're one."

"It was the right thing to do. Here give me that I'll carry it for you." John said taking her backpack from her.

"Thank you. Hey would you want to be my helper? I get to pick someone to help me with my books and getting to and from classes. See I have the note I just have to fill in your name and you can get out of all classes early to help me." She showed him the note.

"I'd be honored. If you want me to help you I will." John couldn't believe the most beautiful girl in the school wanted to hang out with him.

They walked into the class room and James' eyes were glued to them. John could feel his anger towards James rolling off of him in waves. He never wanted to fight someone in all of his life the way he wanted to fight James. He turned his back and concentrated on Mary and her needs. Mary filled in John's name and he took the note to the teacher to sign and put it in his pocket for the rest of the teachers.

He wasn't thinking about anything but Mary when he went to sit down in his chair. When his very sore backside connected with the hard wooden chair he jumped a little, flinched and eased himself back down. He prayed nobody noticed but his prayers weren't answered. James laughed loudly and spoke so everyone could hear,

"Poor Johnny Winchester, does you bottom still hurt from the whipping Daddy gave you with his belt? I would have though it wouldn't still be that sore. My guess is that Daddy reignited that fire last night or this morning. Is that it? Did Daddy whip you twice?" Then everyone laughed at him.

He didn't look around or act like he heard anything. He got his books out and got ready for class. He jumped ready to fight when he felt someone touch him. He turned to see Mary rubbing his back. He looked into her eyes and saw she was crying. John grabbed her hand and whispered,

"Mary it's okay; please don't cry."

"Did you really get it twice?" Mary whispered.

John turned red but didn't answer that question. He looked her in the eye and told her,

"I'm fine, please don't cry for me."

"I'm so sorry John. I'll make it up to you somehow."

They both shut up really quickly when they noticed Mr. Young standing over them. He said,

"Do I finally have your attention?"

"Yes sir." They both answered.

"Do either of you know how many times I called your names to get your attention?"

"No sir" They both stated.

"Three times, I called you three times and still had to walk back here."

'God Mary is going to be the death of me yet.' John thought noticing the paddle in the teacher's hand. John stood up and said,

"Mr. Young, I'm sorry for disrupting the class. Mary's leg was hurting and I was checking on her. I should have raised my hand and let you know sir and not tried to handle it on my own. Please, don't be upset with her."

"John no," Mary yelled.

"I'm sorry Mary but I won't let you get in trouble for my lack of judgment." He looked her in the eye, got a big smile that lit up his face and gave her a wink. "Mr. Young I'm sorry."

"Turn around, hands on your desk and bend over."

John closed his eyes, sighed and did as directed. He knew this was going to hurt like crazy. He clenched his jaw waiting for the first lick to fall. Typically the teachers all gave three licks. The principal gave six. John was right. The first lick took his breath away and brought tears to his eyes. He so didn't want to let them fall in front of everyone.

He braces himself for lick number two but it never came. Mr. Young placed his hand on John's back and told him,

"Mr. Winchester, life is all about choices and living with the consequences of those choices. While I appreciate your concern for Mary, the choice of how you handled it was wrong. Next time follow the proper channels or I'll be forced to give you the full three licks. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Mary, are you okay or do you need to go to the nurse?"

"I'll be okay if I could put my foot up that would help."

"John, go and get her a chair from the back of the room."

John stiffly walked to get Mary a chair. He took off his Jacket and balled it up, laid it in the chair and lifted Mary's leg on to it. Mary mouthed 'I'm sorry thank you' to John. He turned and tried not to flinch as he sat back down in his chair. It sucked that the whole school would soon know that he got his ass handed to him twice by his Dad yesterday and got a lick this morning. So, he clung to the good, Mary Elizabeth Campbell wanted him to walk her to all of her classes today. That made this all worth it!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John helped Mary out to her Mom's car when school let out. Deanna was a little shocked to see him helping Mary but she wasn't going to judge John because she didn't know him. John opened the car door for Mary, had her lean on the car door as he took the crutches and set them aside. He helped get her into the car and settled in.

"Mom this is John Winchester," Mary kindly introduced him, "John, this is my Mom, Deanna Campbell."

"It's nice to meet you John."

"You too Mrs. Campbell, let me say I'm sorry for the trouble I caused and for disrupting your home yesterday. I really meant no harm. I just wanted to see that Mary made it home safely."

"I accept your apology. I'm told it wasn't entirely your fault and I want to thank you for taking the responsibility that was very noble of you."

"It was the least I could do to stop the ciaos that I caused." John explained and then turned to Mary. "Mary what time do you get here in the morning? I can meet you by the car and help you get into school; only if that is acceptable to you Ma'am."

"Yes John, it's fine by me."

"We get here about 7:45 that will give us extra time to get passed the crowds."

"Alright see you then." He said as he put the crutches and backpack into the backseat.

John watched as they drove off and was on cloud nine. He went back in to the school to get his books and head to the gym to do his work for Mr. Thompson. He closed his locker and turned towards the gym and ran smack into James's chest. He was instantly surrounded by the jocks of the school.

"Watch out Winchester," James yelled.

"Look James, I don't want any trouble. Just let me by."

"Awww, you scared that Daddy's going to take his belt to you again. Ouch, I'll bet that hurts wittle Johnny. Listen here boy; you got trouble the second you took my girl." James grabbed the front of John's jacket.

"I didn't take your girl Jimmy! You pushed her in the dirt and walked all over her. I just reached down and helped her up." John bowed up at him.

James balled up his fist to strike John. Just as he was about to throw the punch Mike grabbed his fist and spun him around. Mr. Young stepped into the hallway in response to another student's plea to step in.

"Michael let go of James right now. I want all of you boys to leave this second or I will drag every one of you in to my class and paddle you all. Do you understand me?"

The hallway was filled with yes sirs all around as the crowd dispersed. James turned to John and whispered,

"This isn't over Winchester," as he shoved John out of his way.

"Mr. Roberson, follow me," Mr. Young ordered. "Mrs. Clark, would you kindly join us." He asked the other teacher in the hall.

John smiled as listened to James trying to talk him way out of the paddling he was about to get. When Mr. Young threatened a trip to Mr. Brown's office, James stopped and quietly followed. When John heard that James got four licks for disobeying a direct order, he was glad.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mary and her Mom arrived home and were greeted by Sam. He grabbed the back pack, got Mary out and handed her the crutches.

"You're here early, is something wrong?"

"Nope, I just wanted to see my two best girls. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, just surprising that's all." Deanna said.

'No you just want to beat my ass sooner.' Mary was thinking as she scaled the steps to their house. She knew what was coming but that didn't mean she liked it. And surprisingly Dad didn't bring up the subject about her disrespect until close to bed time, when he told her,

"Mary, you need to head on up and get ready for bed. I know it's early but it might take you a little longer than normal and we still need to talk about your behavior at the hospital."

"Yes sir," Mary said grabbing her crutches and kissing her Mom goodnight. "Night Mama."

"Good night princess. Get your pajama's picked out and I'll bring up your pill and help you wrap the cast so it doesn't get wet in the shower. I love you."

"Yes Ma'am, I love you too." She stopped and kissed her Dad on the cheek because she won't feel like it when they were done talking, "I love you too Daddy."

"Love you kitten, I'll be up in about 30 minutes."

"Yes sir," Mary stated as she turned and maneuvered her way towards her bedroom and her fate.

Mom came in minutes after she had gathered up her clothes, a nightgown for easier access to her bottom, to take to the bathroom. She gave her the nighttime pill and a drink of water. Mary took the pills as her Mom wrapped her leg for the bath. Mary wanted to soak in the tub for a long time but knew she was on a time limit. She got out unwrapped her leg, got into her clothes and went and sat on the bed waiting for her Dad.

Thirty minutes on the dot from the time she left the living room later, she heard a knock on her door. Her Dad came into the room and pulled out the desk chair. Thank goodness he didn't have the hairbrush or paddle with him. Even though that didn't always mean anything sometimes he made her go get it but because of her cast she was relatively sure that wouldn't be happening tonight. He was still wearing his belt but she could only hope that it would stay where it was.

"Okay kitten, I'm all ears. What was going through your mind at the hospital to make you disregard everything you've been taught and raise your voice to me?"

"There isn't an excuse sir. I was angry that you wouldn't listen to me. I know you still don't believe me but what I said was true. John only tried to help me. It was James who was being an ass and tried, and succeeded to get you to believe the lies. I know we aren't discussing that right now, but that's what got me mad. Can you please just punish me because I don't want to get angry and say something stupid again?"

"You don't want to discuss this and try to work it out?"

"No sir, we should just agree to disagree and leave it at that."

"Okay, stand up." He said as he took her place on the bed and ordered, "Over my knee."

Mary did as she was told and he adjusted her so her leg was on the bed. He lifted up her nightgown exposing her panty covered bottom. He started the spanking fast and hard. There was no real pattern to it so she couldn't prepare for the next hit. But by the time he was done, her whole backside was on fire.

She tried hard not to cry. But when she was shifted for easier access to her sit spots and thighs, she broke down and sobbed,

"I'm..Sorry…Daddy…please…stop…I…won't….do…it…again."

"Four more and we're done kitten."

Little did she know, he had the hairbrush in his back pocket. He reached back and pulled it out of his pocket and held on tight as he rapidly brought the brush down twice on her sit spots. Mary screamed as the pain registered.

She was a sobbing mess of tears, sweat and snot by the time her Dad was done. He rubbed her back and talked quietly to her soothing her.

"Daddy's got you kitten. I love you. It's all over with now. You're okay."

Mary calmed down enough to push herself up and with her Dad's help off of his lap. Usually she climbed in his lap to snuggle but she was still upset that he didn't believe her so she said,

"Daddy, I'm really tired and really just want to go to bed. The pill Mama gave me is kicking in and I just want to lie down and sleep."

Sam, a little hurt, got up and pulled back the covers. He quickly gave her a hug and a kiss on the head before helping her into her bed.

"I love you kitten."

"I love you to Daddy, night."

She refused to say she was sorry because if the truth be told, she wasn't. Maybe she regretted the tone in which she said what she did but she definitely didn't regret the words. James lied and her Dad believed him over her. It'll take a while before she would forgive him for that. When he leaves, she rolls over and cries herself to sleep thinking about John Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Brief history lesson: Conscription-A compulsory enlistment for military service or draft. The draft for the Vietnam War stopped in 1973 when the U.S. government decided to have an all volunteer Military force. At the age of 17 you could join the military with the permission of your parents. The United States was part of the Vietnam War starting in 1965 until all American troops were pulled out by the end of March of 1974.)_

John and Mary grew closer and closer as the weeks dragged on. She was told to use the crutches for two weeks and then she could get a walking cast. So every day for two weeks he met her and her Mom in the morning, then at each class, carried her books, got her set up in the class then went to his desk or class what ever the case may be and at the end of the day, he walked her to the car.

She got the walking cast put on and had to keep it on for four more weeks. John no longer got to leave early from his classes but still met Mary every day in the morning. He carried her books between classes and walked her to her Mom's car every afternoon.

Mary got her cast four weeks later and got to school a little late. They were having a memorial service in the gym for the former students who died in Vietnam, by the time she got there. She instantly found John and sat with him. She knew a one of the boys the service was for, a brother to one of her friends. John held Mary as she cried into his shoulder. Mary was beginning to really like John. She wanted him to kiss her for the longest time. She started to get butterflies in her stomach thinking about him.

He thought about Mary all of the time and really wanted to ask her out. He didn't like her father and didn't want her to get into trouble by asking her out so, he went to the dry cleaner to talk to her Dad.

"May I please speak to Mr. Campbell?" John asked the lady behind the counter. She motioned for John to take a seat as she went to find him. John was so nervous and didn't know what he was going to do if he was told no.

John spotted the man as soon as he came through the door and got to his feet and held out his hand for a handshake. Mr. Campbell was reluctant but took the boys hand and was impressed with the manly grip and confidence John was showing.

"John, what can I do for you today?"

"Mr. Campbell, I'm sorry about the way we met and the trouble that it caused."

"That's mighty grown up of you son."

"I was wondering if we could wipe the slate clean and start over. Sir, I'd like your permission to take Mary out to dinner Friday night if she's willing to go with me."

"Don't make me regret this son, but you have my permission to ask."

That first date was all it took. Mary and John quickly became a couple and were seen everywhere together. The first time they held hands, they felt sparks and it progressed from there. John was a complete gentleman and never went farther than Mary allowed. They made out whenever they got the chance. Last night when he brought her home, he walked her to the door. They stood on her porch kissing. Mary looked into John's eyes and said,

"John Eric Winchester, I love you!"

"I love you too Mary Elizabeth Campbell."

That sealed their love. Nothing could ever stop them from loving each other and Cupid didn't even have to get involved. They spent as much time together as they could. I love you was the last thing to leave their lips before they parted each day and the first thing they said when they met each morning.

There was a big pep rally and a bonfire coming up on Friday. John got permission to drive his Dad's car. They had planned to go to the rally and bonfire and then go to make out point for a while. They still weren't ready for sex but decided to move to the next level and explore each other's bodies. They were both nervous and excited at the same time. Neither of them had gone this far before and they were ready to take the journey together.

Friday night rolled around and John came to pick Mary up. They showed their faces at the rally and were at the start of the bonfire. They sneak out and head to the car. John started up the engine and they headed to make out point. John turns off the car and they climb in the back seat, like they'd done many times before.

The kissing aroused them both but they are both nervous to take the next step. John stops and looks at Mary and asks,

"Are you sure that you're ready to do this?

"Never been surer of anything else in my life John, want you to feel your hands on me, all of me. I want rub your chest and feel you too John."

He pulls her in for another long lustful kiss. Neither is sure what to do exactly so, John pulls off his shirt. Mary rubs her hands over his bare chest and lets out moan as he suddenly gets so hard.

He continues to kiss her and he slowly raises a hand to touch her breast. She gasps in response, and moves his hand under her shirt instead on top. He pushes his hand inside her bra to rub and squeeze her nipples. She arches her back and moans in response.

She slowly moves her hand down towards the top of his jeans. She unbuttons and unzips them and with a little help from John, releases his swollen member. She grabs on exploring it while she continues to kiss John. He shudders when she touches the head. He tries to think of anything but what they are doing because no girl has ever touched him there and he is close to coming from the touch.

She uses one hand to take John's other hand and put it on under her skirt to explore her while she explores him. They're going at it hot and heavy. The windows are completely fogged up.

They are completely lost in the Moment when the passenger door is yanked open and Mary is roughly pulled out. John is instantly trying to tuck himself back in and get out the other door and get to Mary. Before he can get the door open, he is yanked out and thrown to the ground. All of his efforts to get up are stopped and he looks up and sees James with Mary.

"You whore, how could you?" James yells and he slaps Mary hard across the face. She is crying, trying to get free. James grabs both her arms and shakes her violently. Yelling and screaming at her.

"Leave her alone James, How could you do that to her? I'll kill you, you bastard."

John gets kicked in the stomach by one of James' football buddies and told to shut up.

"I'll do whatever you want James just leave her alone."

"No John, don't." Mary yells trying to break free.

James yanks her back towards him and rips her shirt in the process. He has such a tight grip on her that she knows there are bruises on her arms. He raises his hand and smacks her again.

"Mary stop, it's not worth it. Please do as he asks please. I love you Mary do it for me."

James kicks John in the groin and John doubles over getting to his hands and knees.

"James, stop please I'll go along with what you want. Just leave John alone. I love you too John."

James grabs hold of John's hair and pulls his head up so he can look him in the eyes and say,

"Listen up Winchester, you can follow me to Mary's then go home. I'll see that Mary gets inside safely. If you don't do what I say, then you will watch me pick up where you and Mary left off. Do you understand Johnny boy?"

"Yes, I understand. I'll follow you." John claimed defeated.

John looked into Mary's eyes and winked at her and mouthed 'I love you'. He would kill James one day he was sure of it but there was no need to upset Mary and if she was going home to safety then he was all for that.

Mary mouthed 'I love you too,' as she was led back to James' car. John got behind the wheel and followed James to Mary's. He headed home and straight to his room.

James pulled into the driveway and Mary bolted from the car and ran into the house straight into her Dad's arms. Sam pulled her back to see the bruises on her face and the torn shirt. He looked down at her and asked,

"My God Mary, what the hell happened to you?"

"I can explain that sir." James offered.

"No Daddy no, don't believe him please Daddy don't. John didn't do this, he didn't."

"Deanna, take Mary to get cleaned up and into something new while I talk to James."

"Daddy no," Mary begged. "James did this not John."

"If John didn't do this then why is James here and John isn't?"

"Daddy please, let's get John over here and talk please!"

"ENOUGH," Samuel yelled, "Do as I said right now young lady, go with your Mom."

"Come on Mary; let's get you into the bath and in some PJs."

"Mommy please believe me, John didn't do this James did."

"Shh princess, Daddy will get this all sorted out. Let mama take care of you."

"Mama, Daddy's going to believe James. James did this not John." Mary was bawling. "Mama, I love him please Mom."

"Hush princess. Let mama take care of you." Deanna said trying to calm her daughter down. "Look at me let me see your face."

"James slapped me twice. He called me a whore and once when I tried to get away. John tried to stop him but there were too many of them around."

"Mary, what were you and John doing when James found you."

"I'll admit it mama if you'll believe me. We were up at make out point. It was the first time we…"

"Had sex?"

"No Ma'am. We've never done that. We touched each other that's it; we weren't going to go any further."

"Okay climb in the tub." Deanna said.

Samuel knocked on the door. Deanna cracked the door and peeked out.

"What is it Sam?"

"Does Mary have bruising on her arms?"

"Yes, her arms and her face, why?"

"Nothing, I'll be back."

"Wait Sam, don't you think you should hear from Mary before you rush off?"

Mary heard that her Dad was leaving and started yelling,

"Daddy, don't go, John didn't do this please wait and talk to me."

"Daddy's going to take care of this kitten. Relax in the tub and you'll feel better."

"Daddy PLEASE LISTEN."

"You'd better get her calmed down Deanna! I won't be yelled at. Give her something to relax her she's been through a trauma and needs something. I'm going to go make sure this is taken care of."

He turned and walked away. He grabbed his keys, told James,

"Thank you for looking out for Mary. I never trusted that John Winchester. Go on home James, Mary won't be up for visitors tonight."

He then stormed out the door to the car to go to the Winchester home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John watched Mary run into her house and he screamed out of frustration and banged the steering wheel when James followed her in. He put the car in drive as he promised to keep Mary safe. His heart hurt as he knew Mary wouldn't be allowed to date him again. 'You better look over your shoulder James, because I will get even with you. I don't care if I get my ass handed to me three times a day for a month, I will kick your ass for laying a finger on my Mary.' John was ranting to nobody, just letting off steam.

He got home and hung up the keys and went straight to his room. He grabbed a duffel bag and started packing. He had no doubt that Mr. Campbell would be here soon and he would get his ass handed to him and be sent to the garage until further notice, but at least Mary was safe and James wasn't hurting her any more.

He went and took a cold shower and changed into something easier to remove. He decided to go commando, less to pull back up when his Dad was done. He had no doubt that his Dad wouldn't believe him and would once again take the word of Mr. Campbell. He took his backpack and duffel to the garage room and unpacked. He went back into the house and grabbed a drink and sat at the kitchen table waiting for the knock at the front door he knew was coming.

He didn't have to wait long, 10 minutes after he sat down. He heard the knock. His Dad got up and went to the door. He answers the door and says,

"Samuel, what brings you here at this time of night? Has John done something?"

"Sorry about the hours Henry. I'll say John has done something, I need to speak with him."

"Come in please, I'll call John." He says to Samuel. "Jonathan Eric Winchester, get your butt in the living room right now!"

John closes his eyes and thinks of James slapping Mary to remind him why he left her and let out a big breath and ran to the living room."

"Yes sir," John said to his father.

"John Mister Campbell would like to speak to you."

"Hello Mr. Campbell."

"Do you know why I'm hear John?"

"Yes sir, But I didn't do what James accused me of."

"Samuel, tell me what is going on."

"Well Henry, about 30 minutes ago my little girl ran into the house into my arms with a handprint on each cheek, a torn blouse and bruises on her arms. James is the one who brought her home in that state and she left with your son. So tell me what does it look like happened."

"It looks like my son attacked your daughter and James rescued her and brought her home."

"THAT"S not what happened, I'd never hurt Mary. James' cronies had me on the ground and he was hurting Mary."

"You watch your tone when addressing an adult John!" Henry yelled swatting John twice.

"Yes sir, but come on. I wouldn't hurt her. The only reason I didn't bring her home was that I told James I would do whatever he wanted so her would stop hurting Mary."

"You have another excuse, just like you did a few months back. You're trouble John Winchester and I don't want you anywhere near my daughter."

"Mr. Campbell, please."

"I trust you'll handle this?" Sam asks Henry.

"Yes I will and he'll confess and apologize to you and Mary for this atrocious behavior."

"Dad, I won't confess to hurting Mary. I love Mary and I'd never hurt her."

Henry swung around and smacked John across the face,

"How dare you tell me what you are or aren't going to do? I'm your father and you'll do as I say or your backside will pay dearly."

John's Dad had only slapped him once in his whole life and that was when he cussed at his Mom. He got his butt lit on fire for that one. 'Shit this is gonna be bad.' John thought.

"Samuel, would you like to stay for this so you know he was punished."

"That won't be necessary, I trust you'll handle it and I need to go check on Mary."

"I'll bring him over as soon as I get the truth out of him."

"Thank you I appreciate that Henry. If you don't mind, I'll show myself out."

"Go right ahead, and let me extend my apologies for my son's behavior."

"I accept your apology, goodnight." Samuel turned and left.

"Jonathan Eric Winchester you were raised better than that. How dare you mistreat a lady! Get your bare backside over the couch now."

John quickly followed his Dad's orders and leaned over the couch. His Dad took his belt off and doubled it over and brought it down quickly. He lit up John's backside with rapid fire licks. John was breathless quickly as he tried to remain stoic. After about 20 licks he couldn't stop the tears. He kept thinking about Mary to hold himself together. His Dad stopped and asked,

"Are you ready to tell the truth and beg Mary and her Dad to forgive you for your savagery?"

John was shaking as he took a couple of swallows so he could talk. He held his position but said,

"I…didn't… (Sniffle) do. ..this… Dad…(Sniffle) and… that's… the… truth(Sniffle)."

Henry raised the belt again and brought it down rapidly. John was a sobbing mess of sweat, snot and tears chanting 'Mary's safe, Mary's safe, Mary's Safe' over and over trying to block out the pain. His Dad stopped after 20 and asked again,

"Are you ready to tell the truth and beg Mary and her Dad to forgive you for your savagery?"

John couldn't believe his Dad could still think he'd done this after enduring this spanking without changing his story. He did his best to answer but had to catch his breath first. Just as he was about to answer his Dad spoke up again,

"Before you answer me let me give you some advice. If you still aren't willing to confess to your misdeeds, you will feel my belt after breakfast and before bed every night until you do. You will also stay in your punishment room until further notice. As of right now, you are grounded and have an 8pm bedtime. You will tell the truth and beg for forgiveness. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Okay are you ready to tell the truth?"

"I… (hiccup)…. won't (hiccup) confess to hurting Mary." He proclaimed with tears running down his cheeks.

"Bad choice John, 4 more then bed." His Dad announced as he raised his belt.

"Go to bed son and let the pain in your backside remind you that what you did was an inappropriate way to treat a young lady. Stay in your room until I come for you."

"Yes sir," John blankly stated reaching down to pull his sweatpants up over his aching orbs. He flinched and hissed as the material made contact with the reddened skin.

Neither of them said another word to the other. Both were so pissed at each other that you could see the heat of anger radiating off of them. Henry went to fix himself a stiff drink and think about where he'd gone wrong raising his boy. He guesses he had been too soft on the boy. He just prayed that it wasn't too late to save his boy.

John went to the garage stiffly. The climb up the stairs to the room was grueling. He just made it into the door when he collapsed on the bed. He cried himself to sleep thinking about never being allowed to see Mary again. His heart hurt worse than his backside did.

He rolled over and the instant pain woke him. He lay in the bed wishing there was school in the morning. He didn't care about not being able to sit he just wanted to see Mary and check on her. He felt like a failure not being able to protect the girl he loved. He deserved everything his Dad gave him. He let that asshole hurt Mary and then forced her to ride in the car with her tormenter all the way to her house. What kind of a man does that? He should have stood up to all of them and fought with everything he had in him instead of giving up like a sissy. He hated himself for what he allowed to happen to Mary. She is so much better off without him. It didn't matter that he was way outnumbered, he should've died trying to save his girl!

Knowing that he would never be allowed to hold her or kiss her soft lips again broke him. He was tired and sore and lost the love of his life and didn't care about anything. He just let the tears fall. He bawled for the hurt Mary endured. He bawled for his and her Dad not believing in him. He bawled for the stripes that were laid across his back side and the ones he would be getting after breakfast. But mostly he bawled for the empty feeling in his heart that would never again be filled with Mary.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mary was believed to be asleep when her Dad finally got home. She heard the car drive into the driveway and her Dad walk into the house. Deanna brought him a cup of whiskey and ushered him to his favorite chair in the living room.

"How is Mary?" He asked after taking one sip of his whiskey.

"She's okay, did you find out what happened?"

"We already know what happened."

"Did John confess?"

"No, but don't worry Henry said he would get him to tell the truth and come apologize to us and Mary."

"Daddy no," Mary burst into tears. "Please tell me John isn't going to be whipped again because of me?"

Samuel surprised to find Mary in the room said, "No his Daddy was wearing him out because of what he did to you not because of you. He promised me John would confess before he was through."

"But he didn't do anything to me. He agreed to let James bring me home to protect me."

"Sweetheart I know you have a crush on John Winchester. But don't let your puppy love cloud your judgment. He hurt you and he must be stopped."

"Was Mr. Winchester using the belt again?"

"Yes I heard the distinct sound of a belt on bare flesh as I left."

"Oh Daddy, why can't you believe me?" Mary yelled as she ran to her room, threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she woke up when she heard her door open. Afraid it was her Dad, she feigned sleep. She had no desire to talk to the man because she knew they would only end up fighting. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and said,

"Kitten, I love you more than you realize and I'm just trying to protect you. See you in a few days."

She went to shower and got ready for the day. She needed to get her Mom on her side and save John like he saved her. She looked in the mirror and she really looked like hell. Both her cheeks were bruised as well as her arms. She finished dressing and went down the hall. She walked in the kitchen to get breakfast. Her Mom looked up from her coffee and said,

"Morning princess, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Where'd Dad go?"

"He went with Uncle Jacob to California. It seems like your ghost lived here with her Uncle but was buried with her folks out in California. They'll be gone for four days at the least."

"Mom," Mary said with tears in her eyes, "John really didn't do this and he is in a whole lot of trouble for trying to protect me. How can I make Daddy and Mr. Winchester believe me and John?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it and I have a plan."

"Okay, you've got my attention. What do we need to do?"

"Well, we need to get James over here and make him feel comfortable enough to talk truthfully to you."

"That won't work Mom. He'll be on the lookout for you and won't say anything incase you'd overhear."

"This is my plan, I'll be outside but we'll set up the walkie talkies so I can hear everything going on in here. Also you need to get a couple of your and John's friends to confront the other football players and get them to confess."

Mary jumped up and hugged her Mom tight and yelled,

"Thank you Mama. Do you think it will work?"

"Yes princess, I think we will get one or more confessions and then everyone will tell the truth and John will be vindicated. Now sit down and eat!"

"Yes Ma'am." Mary said smiling finally feeling a little bit of hope.

After eating, Mary was going to call her friends while her Mom got Sam's walkie talkies out and got them set up. Mary called Mike Guenther, and a few of her cheerleader friends. She explained what happened and asked them to try and get the truth out of the others that were there. Deanna got some duct tape and wrapped the handle so that one would be in the talk position. She would put that one in the living room and have the other one with her. She would turn it on just before James got here.

"Mama,"

"Yeah baby?"

"What should I tell James?"

"Well, I thought I could invite him over, let him think I'm on his side. I'll tell him that your Dad is gone and it would make me feel better if he came to check on you and maybe it would help the two of you could get back together."

"Mom that's brilliant. That way I can still be mad at him and yell and get him to confess. What do we do after he confesses?"

"We drag him by the ear to the Winchester's and make him tell John's Dad the truth. "

"Okay, call him call him the sooner the better!"

Deanna grabbed her daughter in a big hug, kissed her on the top of her head, and told her,

"I love you Mary, I think this will work so let's get the ball rolling."

Deanna dialed the number and waited until the phone was answered.

"Hello," the voice on the other end of the phone responded.

"Hello, this is Deanna Campbell; could I please speak to James?"

"Mrs. Campbell is Mary okay? This is James."

"Oh good, James I was wondering if you could come over. Mr. Campbell is out of town and I was thinking that Mary might like some company. I know things have been rocky for the two of you and she blamed you for what happened, but I thought maybe this would be an opportunity for the two of you to talk things out and maybe work on getting back together."

Deanna had to stifle a laugh as Mary pretended to stick her finger down her throat and puke.

"Do you really mean it Mrs. Campbell? You're on my side and believe that John did that to Mary and not me?"

"Oh course James; if John didn't do it he would have fought you and he would have brought her home. I mean come on, his hiding from us proves that it was him that did it and I hope his Dad takes care of him and makes him one sorry boy!"

"When should I come over Ma'am?" James said turning up the charm.

"Why don't you come for lunch around noon then you and Mary can talk."

"Yes Ma'am, I'll see you at twelve."

"Goodbye James." Deanna stated then she hung up the phone and turned to her daughter, "So Mary, how did Mama do?"

"You were great Mama. I really hope this works. I hate to think about what Mr. Winchester is doing to John."

"Should we fix some of James's favorites for lunch?"

"Sure Mama, even criminals on death row get a last meal."

They both laugh and Deanna walks over and gives Mary a hug and kisses her on the head. She says a silent prayer that this will work and says,

"Let's get to work then."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John had a hard time sleeping. He kept tossing and turning. Sometimes he dreamt about Mary getting hurt and other times about his Dad and the belt. Then he remembered he was due for another round after breakfast. He figured his Dad would sleep in a little since it was Saturday morning. It didn't matter if he did or not, He couldn't leave the room until his Dad called up to him and told him he could come down.

At about 5:30am he decided to get up and try to find something to do. After he went and brushed his teeth, he grabbed his backpack, the only thing he was allowed to bring. As he grabbed his history book something fell out and he bent down to pick it up.

It was a picture of Mary and him at the school dance a few weeks ago. Tears filled his eyes and every part of him desperately wanted to call her to see if she was okay. He looked at Mary and said,

"Baby, forgive me for letting you go with him. I'll never forgive myself for failing you. I promise you, I won't confess to hurting you. I love you bunny."

Out of the corner of his eye he realized something else fell out of the bottom of his back pack. He picked it up and looked at it. It was from the Vietnam soldier's memorial. He never really read the bulletin and he had nothing better to do. He climbed on his bed stomach down and read the paper. The very last section caught his attention.

It was a paragraph about the branch of Military this young man had been in, the Marines. In the paragraph it explained the need for volunteers. The thing that really caught his eye was that at 17, all you needed to join was parental permission. As much as his Dad and he disliked each other he bet his Dad would sign him up. He couldn't bear the thought of being in this town and seeing Mary and not being allowed to be with her.

He could join the Marines and by the time he came back, Mary would be legal age and they could see each other if they still wanted to. The more he thought about this the more it became apparent to him that this was the best thing he could do. This would prove to his Dad and Mr. Campbell that he wasn't a hoodlum or a bad kid but a respectable young man like they kept thinking James was. John read until he drifted off to sleep, and was woken up by his Dad opening the door.

"Wake up John."

"I'm up Dad."

"Here is your breakfast. Your Mom went to Aunt Katie's for the weekend. I want you to eat, go shower then meet me in the living room. If you want to just tell the truth, sit on the couch. If you're not going to confess, be in position when I come in. You have 45 minutes. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir it's clear."

"Do you want to stop this mess, get your whipping for your actions and be done with that part of your punishment? Then just confess and you'll be punished and we'll be done."

"Dad, I didn't do anything to Mary, so I'm not going to confess. If you'll excuse me please sir, I'm running out of time and my breakfast is getting cold."

"You will eventually tell me the truth John. The longer it takes the more your ass is going to pay. You'll be getting the same as last night; twenty licks a chance to confess followed by another 20 if you don't. Then another chance to tell the truth, if you don't a few more licks then off to your room. Please put your dishes in the sink on your way to the shower."

"Yes sir," John replied and sat in his desk chair and began to eat his eggs and bacon.

Henry shook his head and left the bedroom. He didn't understand why his son wouldn't just admit what he did and get all of this drama over with. Yes, he'd be severally punished so he'd learn that you never treat a woman that way. He didn't want to do it but as John's father it fell on his shoulders to make a good man out of him. After all, once he was punished he'd forgive him. He's his son, he'd always forgive him. But since he can't force him to confess so there was nothing he could do. So, he went into the house, grabbed the morning paper and headed into the living room to wait for his stubborn son.

As soon as he was sure his Dad left, he got out of the chair and got on his knees to eat. Sitting just plain hurt and unfortunately it was about to get worse much much worse. He finished his food gathered up his dishes and clothes and headed to the house to his fate. He sure wished there was a way to prove James did this not him but he couldn't think of one. If he could just get through today maybe tomorrow night he could suggest the Marines to his Dad as a trade for no more licks. If he suggested it now, his Dad might not go for it but after he's delivered a few lickings maybe he'd be more receptive. He climbed in a hot shower standing with his backside away from the stream. His thoughts drifted to Mary and he got hard thinking about her hands exploring his body grasping his dick and squeezing the head. He soaped his hand and copied Mary's movement imagining it was her touching him. He thought about the softness of her breasts the warmth and wetness as his hand was guided under her skirt. He wanted to kiss her and taste every part of her. It took him no time at all to come and release the sexual tension he had since they were interrupted.

Thinking about his time limit, he quickly cleaned up. He turned the water to ice cold and turned his aching backside into the jet of water. He hoped the water might numb his ass a little before his Dad burned it. He got out got dressed in loose fitting sleep pants and a big t-shit. The looser the better because he would be in no position to do much but crawl back upstairs and into bed when his Dad finished with his ass.

He forced himself to open the bathroom door and head down to the living room. He wanted to be believed by his and Mary's Dad but knew that unless a miracle happened, he was going to be feeling his Dad's belt in a matter of minutes and then again before bed time tonight. He wished things were different. Just yesterday he was the happiest man alive and now he had no hope of ever calling Mary his again. He spotted his dad in his chair and walked over behind the couch lowered his sleep pants and bent over to wait for his Dad to arrive.

Henry heard his son arrive and noticed the hesitation. He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer that he would come over and confess to him. His heart sank when he heard John's footsteps walk behind the couch and watched him bend over the back of it. He sighed, lay his paper down and stood up. He removed his belt Doubled it over and took up a position behind his son. He looked at the faint stripes on John's backside and steeled his heart to continue. He had to remember that a girl's virtue was at stake and he couldn't let it go unpunished. There was no need for talking so he raised the belt and brought it down hard.

The first stripe caught John by surprise. Then it came hard and fast. By the fifth lick he couldn't see through his tears and he yelped every few licks. He couldn't believe how much faster this hurt. His ass was on fire! His thought once again turned to the reason he was here, Mary. He wasn't going to confess to hurting her; he wouldn't be allowed to see her again if he did. This way if and when the truth was ever revealed, he could possibly be allowed to see Mary again.

Henry didn't want to prolong this so he quickly lay down the twenty licks on his son's squirming backside and asked him,

"Are you ready to tell the truth and beg Mary and her Dad to forgive you?"

"Nnno…Sirrr," John wiped away the tears and sniffled. "I..II…didn't…do (sniffle) this. I love her."

His tears started falling knowing what was coming. He didn't want to beg his dad to believe him but this hurt so much! He jumped and yelped as the start of the second twenty started.

"OWW Dad… Please! Oww, I didn't do this."

Henry had to harden his heart and block out the cries of his son. John needed to learn that the truth was expected. Mary shouldn't ever be treated the way she was treated. His dad kept thinking that if John didn't do this then he would have been the one to take Mary home and he would have beaten James up. No, John did this, Henry had no doubts.

He wrapped up the twenty licks and repeated his earlier question. John was holding himself up as he tried to stop the sobbing long enough to answer his father. What came out was a mumbled mess and Henry saw the shaking of John's head.  
"I don't accept head shakes John you know that Verbal answer only. Are you ready to confess son?"

John took a deep breath to try and stop the sobbing. He quickly yelled,

"No (hic) sir."

Henry didn't have the heart to continue. He patted John on the back and said,

"Go to your room son. I'll bring you up some lunch later on."

John didn't answer. He just wanted to take the sleep pants off all together and just wear the big t-shirt but knew his Dad wouldn't go for that. He hissed and cried out as he tried to stand and pull up his PJs. He could hardly walk and knew that the stairs would be hell. He decided the hell with it. The material felt like sandpaper tearing what was left of the skin on his ass off. As soon as he stepped through the door in the garage, he shed the pants and he gingerly made his way up the stairs. He winced and hissed his way into the room. He flopped down as softly as he could and cried his self to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Henry got himself a coffee and went back into the living room trying to concentrate on reading his paper without much success. John slept, his dreams drifting from Mary to joining the Marines to prove to everyone he was a good man. James was ecstatic getting ready to come have lunch and reclaim his Mary. Mike called David, the kicker on the football team, to ask him to get together so he could question him. Mary and Deanna continued with their preparation to catch James in his lies, free John and make sure James and the rest of the team got what was coming to them. Mary said a little prayer hoping their plan worked and that John would be allowed to come for dinner after all was said and done. She needed to be held by him.

_This got to long so I decided to split it once again. The conclusion will be the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

John woke a few hours later when his Dad came in with lunch. He really had no desire to eat but decided he'd better keep his strength up. He winced getting out of bed. He really hoped his Dad didn't notice he wasn't wearing pants, but if he did, he didn't say anything which made John happy. He looked up at the man and noticed that he looked kind of haggard. John felt bad that this was upsetting him too. But he wasn't going to confess to something this horrible to help his Dad feel better. After all, the only thing his Dad had to do to end all of this was to believe his son's word over that of a stranger's. The more John thought about it, the happier he was that his Dad was miserable. The man should be. 'How could he believe scum like James Roberson over his own flesh and blood? Didn't he trust that he and Mom were doing a good job raising me?' John thought as he slowly lowered himself down in the chair to eat.

Henry walked in seeing his son's sleep pants on the ground and his son's red backside sticking out from under the bottom of the t-shirt as it rode up a little in his sleep. He felt badly that it had come to this. Why couldn't John just admit his mistake? He knows John would be embarrassed but better to get this over with and put it behind us. 'But what if he really didn't do this?' He thought but quickly dismissed it. 'Why would anyone lie about something as serious as this was? James' Dad was a city official or something high up like that. Surely his son would be an upstanding young man too.' Henry was so conflicted, but he started this and he was going to see it through. He woke John left the food and walked out the door saying, "Everything is on disposable plates, just throw it away when you're done."

"Yes sir."

Nothing else was said. John ate what he wanted and threw the rest in the trash. He went into the bathroom, knowing it would be hours before his Dad brought him food and expected him to meet him in the living room for another round of tell the "truth" or I bust your ass. He got a washcloth as cold as he could and wrung it out and took it to the bedroom with him. He laid down and draped over his scorching backside and went back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deanna and Mary made James's favorite lunch, burgers, fries and homemade milkshakes. Mary and her Mom went over their plans extensively so there would be no reason for James to realize that this was a set up. James pulled into the driveway and Mary cringed. She picked up the phone and called Mike to tell him to call Darcy, Emily, her cheerleader friends and let them know it was okay to start to call the football players and arrange the meeting.

Mary hung up the phone and held the picture of her and John at the school dance over her heart and said,

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you John. I love you and can't wait for you to hold me again. I pray this works and we can be together again."

She kissed the picture and waited for her Mom to call her down stairs. She had to try hard to keep down the bile that was in her throat and threatened to come up. She heard her Mom's voice and looked at John and as she set the picture on the dresser she said,

"Wish me luck baby, I love you."

"Mary, we have company, would come down for lunch please?" Deanna asked her daughter.

"Be right down Mom. I have to use the restroom and get decently dressed I didn't know we were expecting company."

"Okay princess, just make it quick."

"Yes Ma'am." Mary was really ready she just needed to get herself psyched up.

She looked in the bathroom mirror and put a touch of makeup on and told herself, 'I'm doing this for John. Once I get James to admit it, then John and I can be together." Mary turned and walked towards where her Mom and their 'company' were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, is this David?" Mike Asked.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Mike Guenther. I need to speak with you can you meet me at Jay Bird's diner in about an hour?"

"What's this about Mike?"

"It's about John Winchester and Mary Campbell."

"Dammit, I told him this would happen. Yeah I'll be there."

"Thanks and if you know anybody else that was there, get them to come to Jay Bird's too." Mike hung up and let Mary know the plan was working so far.

An hour later Mike, Darcy and Emily, the cheerleaders and a bunch of the football players got together at Jay Bird's diner and talked about John and Mary and what to do. They all agreed that James went too far and that they were a little scared of him. The plan was to keep everyone there until Mary or her Mom called the diner to let them know to proceed with the plan. Deanna had ordered 4 large pizzas and drinks for the teens to keep them occupied until she called.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As John slept oblivious to anything that was going on at Mary's or Jay Bird's diner, Mary and John's friends were working to get John off the hook. Surprisingly everyone on the football team agreed to 'rat' James out saying he took this way to far and they all felt bad that John was being punished for something he didn't do.

Mary took a deep breath and walked into the dining room pretending that she didn't know that James was the company she was told about. They had their back to her as she got to the threshold. As she walked into their view she said,

"Sorry it took me so long Mom, I didn't know we…... What the hell are you doing in my house! Get out now!"

"Mary Elizabeth Campbell, watch your language. That is no way to treat a guest in our home."

"He shouldn't be here. I don't want to see him after everything that happened."

"I want you to be civil young lady. I invited James to lunch so the two of you could talk and work this out. He feels bad that you were embarrassed by his actions but he was just trying to protect you from that Winchester boy. Now sit down and let's eat, then after we eat, you two can go into the living room and have a milk shake and talk this out. Do you understand me Mary?"

"Yes Ma'am, even though he doesn't deserve it, I'll be civil."

"That remark young lady just bought you a 'talk' with me before bed. The more you misbehave the longer the talk will be. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am." Mary acted upset.

"Now, I expect you to be civil and hear him out." Deanna turned to James and asked, "What do you want on your burger James?"

"I'll take Mayo and Ketchup please Ma'am." James said, "Mrs. Campbell, thank you for allowing me the chance to come and work things out with Mary. You won't be disappointed Ma'am."

"I certainly hope not young man. I'm putting a lot of trust into you."

"I won't let you down."

'I pray you don't. We are counting on it for John.' Mary and her Mom were both thinking.

They ate and Deanna instigated small talk to keep the interaction going. She involved Mary and James in the conversations trying to make it seem as if she were trying to get Mary to calm down and open up, which she played along with. She brought up memories of their "dates" as kids and some of the stuff they'd pulled and the trouble they had gotten into. All in all she kept everything light and only brought up happy memories and had them both laughing.

Mary laughed at the memories that her Mom kept bringing up but what she really wanted to do was be sick to her stomach. The memories of what James had done to her were too fresh in her mind. Combine that with the thoughts of what John had gotten months ago to what she imagined was happening to him now made her blood boil.

When lunch was finished, the three of them all cleared the table. Mary and James did the dishes up, while Deanna excused herself and went to call Jay Bird's and tell Mike to wait 15 minutes then to get everyone there to go to talk to James' Dad. She went back into the kitchen and she nodded to Mary to let her know it was set up and then they made milkshakes. Mrs. Campbell ushered them into the living room and when James turned to answer a question Mary asked him, Deanna turned the walkie talkie on, then said,

"You two have a lot to talk about, I'm gonna go work in my garden and give you some privacy."

"Okay, thanks Mom."

"Yes, thanks Mrs. Campbell."

Deanna went and put her cup in the sink and grabbed the other walkie talkie and headed out the door. As soon as Mary could see her Mom through the window she started in on James.

"What the hell are you doing in my house? I told you I never wanted you here again." She noticed her Mom stretch. That was the signal that Deanna could hear everything loud and clear.

"Listen here Mary Elizabeth, I will not be talked to in that tone of voice do you understand me?"

"How dare you yell at me in my own home?" Mary yelled.

James set down his milkshake and walked towards Mary and she backed up. She was up against the wall when James held her in place and looked her in the eye and bellowed,

"You will show me respect and you will not raise your voice to me again! Haven't I proven to you that I'm somebody in this town and that you and your grease monkey are nothing? You will listen to me and OBEY."

"And what if I don't? There is nobody here for you to blame things on this time. John isn't here to be your scape goat."

"I don't need John this time. He shouldn't have been touching what's mine. He got to watch me punish you then I got to take you home. I heard his Daddy lay down the law and whip his ass. He learned his lesson. He probably still can't sit down right now. And to answer your question.

He turned Mary around, pushed her back up against the wall and started to spank her hard.

"Oww what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"It's time you learned your lesson and your place whore. You let him put his greasy paws on you. You're lucky that I'm willing to forgive you and punish you, instead of expose you for the whore that you are. The way I figure, if I were to grab your arm and accidentally bruise you or if I slapped you again, you would go running to show your Mommy, but if I give you a proper lesson on respect, you'd be too embarrassed to show anyone your bruised, red ass." James told her all the while giving her spank after spank fast and hard.

"James, stop it hurts. Please stop." Mary couldn't help the few tears from falling.

"Sorry not until you admit that the only reason you were with John was to make me jealous. Then you need to apologize for the way you've been treating me and accept your punishment."

"You admit what you did to John and why, I want to hear you say it, and then I'll admit the reason I was with John. Then, I'll obey you and take my… my…. my punishment. Deal?"

"Fine we have a deal." He said and he let Mary go.

"Okay, tell me what you did and why." Mary inquired.

"You know what I did." James answered.

"Yes, but I got in lots of trouble because of your lies and I just want to hear you admit that they were lies."

"I swear I'll never understand girls. Okay, the day you broke your ankle, I saw John Winchester holding you and I saw red! All I wanted to do was to hold him down and punch him in the face until he was unconscious. But you took up for him and threw my ring at me. I couldn't let that go so I needed you to be punished. I went to your house and lied to everyone about what happened and even two against one I was believed. That shows you my status compared to both of yours together. You were both punished for your treatment of me, which is how it should be. I was upset that you were angry but decided to let you get this out of your system, I won't put up with it any more just so you know."

"I understand James. What else did you do?"

"I heard you were at make out point with him and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to let you know that I'd had enough and it was time we got back together. I was patient for long enough, I needed you back in your place. I got the guys on the team to help me drag you from the car. When I got there and saw his hands on you and your hands on him, I lost it. I slapped you for your insolence and was going to punish you, but bleeding heart John begged me not to hurt you. Him being so stupid, let me take you home, I ripped your shirt and bra so it would look like he tried to rape you and I was your protector. I told you Daddy what I wanted him to know and had him eating out of my hand. He ran to John's Daddy and John got his ass handed to him he got about 50 licks with the belt. I heard his Daddy promise him another 40 twice a day until he admitted he hurt you and take his punishment for that."

Mary gasped and ran from the room with James on her heels. She made it to the trash can where she proceeded to throw up her whole lunch. She was crying so hard that she couldn't see. She just sat on the floor and cried.

Deanna ran in and scooped Mary up. She let Mary cry it out encouraging her all the while.

"It's okay Mary. We'll stop it."

"You'll stop what?" James demanded.

That was all it took for Mary. She dried her eyes and stood up to face James. She looked him in the eyes and yelled,

"Stop Mr. Winchester from punishing John for your lies. To stop you from being an arrogant ass who thinks he is better than everybody else. To stop the fallout from your lies. It is time to STOP YOU, James Anthony Roberson!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mary. How dare you embarrass me in front of your Mom? I'm leaving. Don't expect me to take you back when you come crawling to me."

"I'll beat Mary's ass if she ever thinks about dating you again James Roberson."

"I don't know what she told you but as her previous record shows, she lies to protect John for some reason."

"She didn't tell me anything James; I heard the information straight from your lips!" Deanna tell him as she holds up the walkie talkie and watches his face turn pale white. "The other one is in the living room and it's taped into the on position so I could hear the whole conversation."

"So this whole thing was a set up?"

"You be your ass it was young man. I won't tolerate anyone treating my daughter that way. Nobody calls her the names you called her either."

James grabbed his coat and ran to the door. He turned the door knob, slightly opened the door but turned back to shout,

"Good luck getting anyone to believe two devious underhanded bitches."

"I believe them son, going somewhere?" Mr. Roberson asked his son as he opened the door the rest of the way and grabbed his arm.

"Deanna, may I come in?" He asked.

"Yes George, we're in the kitchen." Deanna answered. They had been friends for a long time.

"Alright James let's go." He said dragging him back to the kitchen.

"You got here just in time."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Before we get started, let me express my sympathies for all my son has done or said. I guess I should have looked into what he was trying to tell me instead of taking his word for it. Now James, tell me exactly what you've done?"

"I didn't DO anything. THEY just don't like me, that Winchester boy has them BRAINWASHED sir."

Mr. Roberson turned James around, bent him over and applied six hard as hell swats to his backside. James tried to get up and his Dad wouldn't allow him to.

"I think this position suits the conversation right now. I repeat, tell me what you have done!"

"NOTHING!"

"Wrong answer son. You will tell me EVERYTHING!"

Mr. Roberson started swatting hard and fast with the last word. He didn't let up.

"Daddy, please. Can't we go home and talk about this?"

"Did your actions cause anyone to be punished in front of others?"

"Yes sir, oww please stop. OUCH OUCH Daddy please!"

"You answered my question, we stay here."

"Are you going to believe them over me?"

"You mean SWAT am I SWAT going to believe SWAT these "BITCHES" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT over you? SWAT SWAT The answer is YES. SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT.

"AWWWWWW Sorry, sorry I'll talk! Daddy, STOP, I'll tell you everything."

James was sobbing hard when his Dad yanked him upright, pulled out a chair and sat his son in it. James winced as his backside met the chair and he tried to jump up but was held in place by a firm hand on his shoulder. He Dad looked at him and told him,

"No you don't son! You aren't to get up from that chair until I say, unless you're ready for round two right now?"

"No sir, I'll sit."

James told them all everything that happened from the beginning when he first saw John with his arms around Mary helping her on to the football field all the way to the words he said at the front door. His Dad looked at him, then closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. James hung his head in shame. George turned to face the two women in the room and told them,

"Deanna, Mary, I'm embarrassed and ashamed at James' behavior. I promise you that after we leave here we are going to the Winchester's house and then James will be severely punished."

"No Daddy, don't make me go to that grease monkey's house."

George smacked James hard enough that he fell from his chair because he wasn't expecting it.

"Don't you ever let me hear you call anyone a name like that again! Do you understand me?" George stated helping his son to his feet.

"Yes sir, I understand," James said through his tears.

"George, May we follow you, Mary is anxious to get to John. Apparently his father didn't react well to the new his son abused a young woman and has been let's just say he is wearing his son out trying to get a confession. We need to get there in time to stop the next one."

"I totally understand where Henry is coming from and yes feel free to follow. I would prefer if Mary witnessed his punishment anyway."

"DAD, you can't be serious!" James said which earned him another swat.

"WATCH your tone young man. Get you keys and get your ass in your car, drive it home and wait for me. Don't get out of your car until I blow the horn for you. Enjoy your ride it will be a long ass time before you get to drive it again. Park around the side out of the way."

"Yes sir!" He says and he turns to leave.

"Hold it," James freezes, "Apologize before you leave."

James turns and looks at Mary and her Mom. He swallows and says,

"Mrs. Campbell and Mary, I'm sorry about my actions and all of the trouble that I caused because of them. It's no excuse but I was jealous and an ass. Sorry."

He looked to his Dad to see if he had permission to leave and George nodded to let him know he could leave. George turned to Deanna and told her,

"I'm sorry that I've was oblivious to all of this. Thank you for sending James' team to talk to me. Sadly and ashamedly if Mike came alone I wouldn't have believed him. I've taught my son bad things about the status of our family in this town, but I'll get this straightened out. I'm so sorry Mary!" He looked genuine.

"I forgive you, Mr. Roberson" Mary said and walked across the room and hugged him. They had gotten close over the years and Mary always thought he'd be her father-in-law.

"Thank you." He hugged her back and turned to look at Deanna and asked, "Should I call Henry and let him know I'm coming over with James to talk so he won't punish John anymore and John will be decent?"

"Yes and please tell him that we're coming too."

"Okay give me about ten minutes to get James and head over here. I'll send James to the door to let you know we're here and you can follow us."

"Sounds good and thanks George."

Once they heard the door shut and Saw Mr. Roberson go to his car, Mary let out a yell and ran and hugged her Mom.

"You did it Mom. Thank you so much! I love you Mom, you're the greatest!"

"I love you too and WE did it not just me. You played him beautifully baby girl, I'm so proud of you. Now go get cleaned up and presentable, you've got a boyfriend to rescue and reclaim."

"AAHHHH I look horrible!" Mary smiled and ran to get ready. She was more concerned about getting John's Dad to stop his punishments than how she looked but since she had a little time, she decided to get prettied up.

The phone rang and Mary answered it.

"Hello."

"Mary its Mike did it work?"

"Yes, thank you thank you! You guys were awesome! We are waiting for Mr. Roberson and James to come back over and we're heading to John's."

"Okay good I was just going to ask. I'll let you go, talk to you later."

Mary and her Mom were sitting at the table waiting for the Roberson's to come back and get them. Little did they know that Mike and the girls had plans too?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry Winchester answered the phone,

"Winchester"

"Henry, its George Roberson."

"Yes George, what can I do for you?"

"Deanna and Mary Campbell, James and I would like to come and talk to you and John this evening if possible."

"John is being punished right now so excuse me if I ask what this is about."

"It's about the reason for your son's punishment. There is new evidence and Mrs. Campbell and I feel that you should be with us when the information comes out."

"Where is Mr. Campbell? Why isn't he a part of this?"

"He's away on business and this can't wait."

"Okay, give us about 20 minutes."

"Thank you, I promise this won't be a waste or your time."

"Alright George, see you in about 20 minutes."

As Henry hung up the phone he said a little prayer that this would absolve his son from the crimes he was accused of. He didn't want to have to take his belt to John for a long long time! He turned to the garage and started up the stairs. He knocked once and opened the door.

John heard the door open and jumped up. He didn't think he'd slept that long. He didn't see any food on the table. As he turned to get up, he felt the washcloth and closed his eyes, bit his bottom lip, sighed and shook his head. He looked up at Dad and said,

"Sorry sir, I was in a lot of pain. I won't do it again. May I use the bathroom?"

His Dad nodded and he stood and took the cloth to the bathroom. He used the bathroom and hung the cloth to dry. He slid his sleep pants on, knowing that they would be coming down soon enough. He knew he was not going to be happy with him yet again. He resigned himself to his fate and went back into the bedroom.

"Sorry Dad, where do you want me?"

"John, I'm not going to punish you for that."

"What's up then sir?"

"I want you to go take a shower and put some comfortable clothes on."

"What's going on Dad? Did I do something else?"

"No, we have company coming over and I think you might want to be refreshed when they get here."

"Yes sir,"

John turned to go shower when his dad stopped him and asked him,

"Aren't you even going to ask who? Aren't you curious?"

"Yes sir, I'm curious but since I'm grounded for the rest of my life, I figured it was someone for you. I figured we'd eat, I get sent away and we would have our talk when they left."

"Well, they are coming to speak to both of us."

"Who is sir?"

"Mary and her Mom and James and his dad."

"Really, Mary is coming here and you said yes? Why are they coming? I'm really confused."

Henry laughed. He really enjoyed seeing his son's spirits up again.

"I'm not sure why. James' Dad called me and asked for permission for them to all come over and talk. Apparently there is some new evidence that we need to know about."

"Wow, look at me. Mary is coming here? I need to get ready."

He ran out the door and then ran back in. He hugged his dad and said, "Thank you for agreeing. They're going to prove to you that I'm innocent!"

John just stopped and froze.

"What's wrong son?" Henry asked.

John clears his throat, classic move to stop tears.

"What if they are coming to tell more lies?" John said and slowly walked down the stairs to go shower.

Henry noticed that all previous energy and excitement was gone. He swears that he saw John wipe his eyes. He prays hard that they are coming to vindicate him and accuse him of more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed like forever before they heard the car horn letting them know that James and his dad were back. Mary ran to the car with her Mom on her heels. The drive seemed to take forever. Mary was saying silent prayers all the way there.

"Mary, did you hear me?"

"No Ma'am sorry. What did you say?"

"Princess look." As she pointed out her window.

Mary looked where he mom was pointing and her eyes filled with tears at what she saw in John's front yard. Mike, Darcy and Emily stood with the entire football team. Her emotions went crazy. Threw her tears she saw the one person she was looking for, John.

Her mom barely parked the car when Mary jumped out. She looked into John's eyes and they both took off towards each other. She jumped into his arms and he picked her up and hugged her tight and kissed her deep. They both were teary eyed when he set her down and looked her over. He lifted the sleeves of her shirt and cringed.

"Are you okay Mary? I'm so sorry I let him take you home. It must have been hell sitting in the car with him after what he did to you. Please forgive me. I'm sorry babe. I'll die before I ever leave you to a monster again."

"John take a breath. I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. Are you okay? How bad was it? I'm sorry I got you involved with someone like James." Mary started to cry. "You'd have been better off if I hadn't messed up your life."

John leaned over and put his mouth near Mary's ear so only she could hear what he was whispering.

"Mary Elizabeth Campbell, I love you and if I ever hear you say I'd be better off without you again, I'll spank you. You changed my life for the better. I'll never be whole without you. Understand?"

"Yes," she said. Then she smiled at John said "I love you too." and rested her head against his shoulder."

"John, could you come here please?" his Dad called him.

"Yes sir," He grabbed Mary's hand and pulled her along with him.

They made their way through the crowd to get to the spot where his dad was. He stood before his Dad and said,

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, can you and Mary follow me? James and his dad are all in the living room waiting to have a talk."

"Mr. Winchester, is my Mom there too?"

"No, she is bringing the football players in one by one and calling their parents to come get them and tell them what happened."

"You mean the parents of everyone there is going to know what happened and possibly the whole team is going to be punished?"

"Yes, that is what it means."

John looked at Mary smiled and said,

"You did this Mary. Thank you by the way. You made it all happen!"

They hugged as they went inside following his Dad. James was standing nose in the corner waiting to be called out by his Father. Henry motioned for John and Mary to sit on the couch. As hard as he tried not to flinch, John couldn't help but let out a slight gasp as his very sore backside made contact with the couch. Mary grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight to show him the she supported him. John looked down at her and mouthed,

"I love you," as he squeezed her hand back.

He heard the faint 'I love you too,' as they turned their attention to his Dad.

"Okay George we are all here. Deanna is taking care of the rest of the team and agreed to let Mary be in here to listen." Henry stated then he turned to Mary and told her, "Mary, if at any point in time the memories of this get to be too much for you, just let John or any of us know and you can step out for that part or cover your ears. It you get distressed let someone know, okay?"

"Yes sir, and Mr. Winchester, thank you for that."

"You're very welcome my dear. George you have the floor."

"James, come here."

James got out of the corner and went and stood over by his Dad. He waited for his Dad to give him further instructions. George looked at his son and told him,

"James tell them everything you have done. Start with when Mary broke her ankle."

"Dad, the football team has told them everything already. Why do I have to repeat it?"

George's answer was to simply grab his son's arm and lay down swat after swat. He stopped at ten, turned his son to face him and said,

"You're in enough trouble son. Because I said so that's why."

"Yes sir." James choked out.

James proceeded to tell the people in the room how jealous he was that first day and all that he did to get Mary but especially John in trouble. He knew John wouldn't let Mary be blamed for anything so he took the whipping in Mary's living room to protect her. He told them that John had a choice, be held and watch him hurt Mary (John cringed) or agree to let him take Mary home and then go home and take the blame that would go along with it. Once again john did the noble thing and saved Mary.

When he was done confessing, He looked over at his Dad waiting for whatever was coming next. George turned and looked at John and asked,

"John, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes sir, anything."

"When you took the blame the first day, what was your punishment?"

"I got spanked with Dad's belt at the Campbell's over their living room couch. My dad and I were the only ones in the room at the time and then again before bed."

"How about this last time?"

John looked at his dad and Henry nodded his approval. Then he looked at Mary whispered in her ear,

"This might be hard to hear. You might want to cover your ears."

Then he wrapped her in his arms and squeezed her tight and uttered

"Well sir, I got 20 licks, allowed to confess if I wanted. Then I got 20 more followed by same offer then a few more and sent to my room with the promise to repeat this after breakfast and before bed daily until I confessed. I got the same amount last night and this morning."

Mary burst into tears and turned to bury her face in John's chest. John rubbed her back and whispered,

"Shhh hush baby I'm fine. Mary it's all good if it brings you back to me. Shhh."

Mary continued to cry into his chest soaking his shirt. John didn't care he just sat there and held her. He rubbed her back and carded his fingers through her hair. She snuggled in and wrapped herself around one of his arms and held tight.

George considered what he was told. This poor kid got his ass tore up over and over again because of his son. It's a wonder the kid is even sitting comfortably. He looked hard at John and noticed the little flinches and slight indications that his ass was hurting as he sat on it. He wished his son had the integrity that this young man had. What he didn't get was why he wasn't believed and his son was? He decided on the first part of his son's punishment and asked Henry,

"Henry can I move your room divider screen over and block that chair?"

"Dad, please no, don't let them stay in the room." James begged.

"Son did you hear what John said he went through because of your lies?"

"Yes sir," James mumbled.

"Then you should count your blessings that I'm offering any shield at all. They should be allowed to watch you get your ass roasted, and that is exactly what is going to happen if you open your mouth one more time unless I ask you a question. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

Henry and George set the room divider screen up to block the chair on the far side of the living room. George called James over to him and told him to,

"Drop your jeans and boxers and bend over the back of the chair."

James did as directed. His Dad took up the position behind his son and said,

"You'll be getting one of the same punishments John received. I'm giving you twenty licks, then you'll apologize to John and then get twenty more then another apology. That will be followed by five more before we head home. Are we clear?"

"Loud and clear sir, I understand"

The first lick landed rather quickly and continued at a rapid pace after that. James cried out a little with the first lick and tried to remain stoic throughout the punishment. However on lick eight he started to beg,

"OWW D..d..d.. daddy… OWW Sss.. . Please!"

"You think about how much more than this you put them through."

"I know..Ouch ..Stop.. Please… stop. OWW. Please." James sobbed.

"Okay that's the first twenty. Apologize now."

James didn't respond at all he just laid over the chair sobbing. George shook his head and cracked the belt against his son's thighs once. James screamed and jumped up yelling,

"John, I'm sorry. Sorry Mary, Sorry I'm sorry please no more please." He continued to cry.

At first John and Mary were happy that James was finally getting what was coming to him. But being the type of people they are, hearing James' cries upset them some.

George placed his son back over the chair and started on round two. James cried out at each lick but remained in place. After lick fifteen he jumped up and grabbed his backside.

"Nnnnnoooooo MMoorreeee Please!"

"Look at me James," James looked into his father's eyes. "As much as this hurts right now, I want you to think about something for me." James shook his head yes. "Good boy, I want you to think about John. He got ten more than you plus a repeat before bed and after breakfast. You only have ten more and an apology then we're done. Now get back into position and I'll get this over with and we can go home."

"Yes sir," he said and got back into position holding on to the chair for dear life.

He got through the last ten only by sheer luck because he jumped up as the last lick fell. He took a few minutes to get calm and he fixed his boxers and jeans with a hiss. His dad pulled him in for a one armed hug and nodded for him to make his apologies so they could leave. He wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve then he stiffly walked around the room screen and stood in front of John and Mary and said,

"John, Mary, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I promise to back off and let the two of you be." He turned and walked over to Henry. "Mr. Winchester, I'm sorry that I lied and left you no choice but to punish your son for what you believed were his lies and not mine."

That said, he went back and stood by his Father and waited until it was time to go. George and Henry put the screen back and shook hands. George wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder and led the boy out towards their car.

Deanna walked into the living room to check on Mary and John. She saw that Mary was crying and John was consoling her. They looked up at her when she walked over to them.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yes Ma'am," they both answered.

"Mary, what is it? I thought you wanted James to get what was coming to him?"

"I'm not crying for James Mama, I'm crying because John went through that and more for me."

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to Henry and see if John can come over for the rest of the day. I'll leave you two to sort this out."

"Woah, you're crying for me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry John. I love you so much but I can't help but think about everything you went through for just knowing me. If you hadn't met…"

She didn't get to finish that thought because John pulled her up higher on his chest and swatted her twice.

"OWW, John?"

"I told you what would happen if you said that again. Now do you want to continue that train of thought or change the subject?" He asked with his arm in the air poised to strike again.

"I'll change the subject."

"Good and just for the record, I'd endure that every night for the rest of my life if it meant I get to spend some more time with you. I love you Mary Elizabeth Campbell."

"I love you too John Eric Winchester."

Deanna came in and told them to get ready and head out to the car. John was allowed to come for dinner. He has to be home by curfew. As they were leaving the living room, Henry was in the doorway. He put his hand on John shoulder and squeezed. John nodded at his Dad and he and Mary walked out the door. No apology or I love you were said by either. That gesture meant the slate was wiped clean and the nod meant they were starting over fresh.

They drove out of the driveway and headed to Mary's to spend some time together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner John and Mary went into the living room to spend some time together. They were allowed to go out if they wanted but John didn't want to try to sit and drive and here if he started hurting he could get more comfortable and Mary wouldn't say a word. It was sweet the way she slipped a pillow on his chair while he was in the bathroom washing up for dinner. Deanna didn't know anything about it Mary didn't want to embarrass John.

They put on a movie and laid on the couch together. He had his backside hanging over the edge and she was snuggled into his chest. He looked down at her and smiled. She is all he has ever wanted and will be the only woman for him for the rest of his life. He is the luckiest man on the planet. He kissed the top of her head and whispered,

"I love you Mary Elizabeth Campbell."

"I love you too John Eric Winchester." Then she thought, 'One day I'll be Mrs. Winchester.'

John was thinking, 'I'm going to marry you one day, but I have to do something you might not agree with Mary; I've got to join the Marines to prove to my dad and yours that I'm a man worthy of you, but we don't have to talk about that tonight. Because right now, all I want to do is hold you and never let you go. ' He hugged Mary tight.

Karma literally bit James in the ass. The whole football team had their parents called and were hopefully punished for their part in the mess. John was no longer in trouble and could move back into the house ungrounded. He was so thankful for no more spanking but mostly for having Mary back. Mary was content to be back in John's arms. Everything was right in the world again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You wanted to see me Barachiel?" Cupid nervously asked.

"Yes, I need an update on John Winchester and Mary Campbell."

Cupid was nervous he had yet to hit either one of them with and arrow.

"Well sir, they are together and thinking about marriage. They had a few hurdles to jump through but they got threw them and are a couple again."

"How much of them getting together was from your persuasion?"

"Um well, none." He mumbled.

"What do you mean none?"

"I mean none sir. It wasn't for lack of trying. I shot multiple arrows but none seemed to reach the target."

"Interesting, very interesting indeed."

"What if you don't mind my asking is so interesting."

"I've heard of it before but never witnessed it."

"What, if you please sir?"

"For some couples intervention isn't necessary, it just plain DESTINY!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Off Cannon I know but sometimes you just have to go with the flow!


End file.
